The Color of Snape
by StarxFallen
Summary: I would like to introduce The Color of Snape. Snamione fanfictions, series of one shots based on the The Color of You EP by Alina Baraz. Stories are named after the song titles that inspired the particular story. I do recommend you listen while reading (or at least once). It is a beautiful album and I couldn't help but to be inspired.
1. Fallin: Prologue

Fallin'

Prologue: The war is won. The dark lord has failed. The Golden Trio triumphant. This is an Alternate Universe.

In the Chamber of Secrets, it happened. Ronald Weasley kissed Hermione Granger. She was all a flutter. It finally happened. A Horcrux gone and a longtime dream fulfilled. But is was all for naught, for Ron was still in a relationship with Lavender.

"This didn't mean what you think." he said coolly as they exited to find Harry.

"What?" she hissed.

"I love Lav, you know that. You- you took advantage of the situation."

"Excuse me, but if I recall you eagerly latched on too. This was not just in my head, Ronald. You felt it too."

"You're mental. Listen, we were scared, you had just destroyed a Horcrux. I bloody know how that shoots to your adrenaline. It was nothing and if you are stuck on it being something, you're wrong. I love Lavender."

Hermione would saved her sobs for when it was all over and done.

Harry had saved Severus Snape from Lord Voldemort. The Dark Lord gone. The Elder wand destroyed.

Hermione walked through the Hall and found everyone consoling, celebrating, crying, and laughing. The Weasleys gathered around, still mourning the death of Fred. Molly Weasley saw the bright witch and held her arms open and enfolded the girl into her. Hermione couldn't help but to let her sobs come.

"You brave, brave girl. I am so very proud of you." she held her tighter, then loosened and faced her family, "All of you. I am so very proud to have fought this fight with you all." Molly tried to stay strong for her family, but the loss of her child weighed heavily on her heart. Arthur came to gather his love.

Hermione looked around to the group again. Harry and Ginny stood in each others arms. Both afraid if they let go, they would be separated indefinitely, again. She longed for love that she saw in that moment. She could not help but to glance towards Ron. He sat facing her, Lavender draped in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Lavender was crying. Ron had a stoic face as he looked at Hermione. This look was cold and unlike him. He simply shook his head as a message to never speak of what happened down in the Chambers.

Hermione turned on her heel and exited the great hall. Feeling more alone than she ever had before.

Severus Snape stood in the Headmasters office. Everything cold and darkened. He stood in disbelief. Lily's son saved him. After all of the doubt and animosity, they had for one another, Potter proved himself different than his father and saw the unusual kindness that stemmed from, his beloved, Lily. Severus felt queasy and uneasy. He went to the Mirror of Erised, where he spent many lonely nights infront of to view his Lily. Over the years catching glimpses of the two of them together kept him going. Severus knew that this was a folly. Still here he stood in front of the Mirror, however he was not greeted with Lily dressed in a wedding gown, nor her eyes and smile. A grim scene was painted before him. It was him lying in a coffin. He was dead. Severus stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. He felt shaken to the core and sad because he knew the mirror painted the painful truth, he no longer wanted to live. "Severus." the cool, familiar voice called. Severus looked up to Dumbledore's portrait. "My dear friend, you succeeded." the portrait portrayed Dumbledore's faint smile, just as the memories of the night on the Astronomy tower overtook Severus' mind.


	2. Fallin' Part One

Hermione sat in the Astronomy Tower. The Battle damage some of the structure, the protective barriers from the edge were gone, the roof practically gone. Hermione stayed here throughout the day. Harry found her using the Marauders Map.

"How are you?" he asked not knowing why his friend was feeling so displaced.

Tears pricked in her eyes, all she could do was shake her head. Harry sat next to her and draped his arm around her. They sat in silence for a while, until Ginny came up with a plate of food and drink.

"I brought something in case you were hungry." she said in a small voice.

Hermione was still crying, but nodded in thanks.

"Hermione, do you want to talk to someone?" Harry offered.

Hermione sat up and draped her legs over the edged and looked out to the setting sun. "Not yet. I need to be with myself." Harry kept his hands on her shoulders unsure what she might do next.

"Hermione, you are scaring me." he said uneasily.

She turned to him, and gave a small smile. "I'm not bout to do something foolish, if that's what's worrying you. I just fought in a war, nearly lost you, lost Ron, my family…" she drifted, but then pulled her composure back, "I have to find a way to fix my family. They will keep me going." she offered a smile. Harry was not convinced.

"Hermione, please come down with us." he pleaded, but she could not be bothered.

"Harry, I need to be with myself right now." she said simply, she put the map in his hand. "Keep an eye, I will be here. I promise."

Harry stared into her eyes, feeling unsure if he should leave her alone.

"Hermione, please?" Ginny tried.

Hermione kept her eyes on the sunset, and shook her head, but thought of a solution. She stood up and murmured an incantation.

"There, now even if I wanted to jump, I cannot." The openings now had a protected barrier that would not allow anyone to jump from the tower.

Hermione sat back down and peered at the rapid setting sun. Harry and Ginny left the room.

Hermione sat in silence, thinking. She first thought of her parents; would she be able to cure them of the obliviate? She knew, in her research, that this was a possibility that she would never be able to recant. She did not regret it, she could not imagine what the world would be like if they died, at least this way they are still living. Maybe She could become friends with them, and the time spent with them will reverse the spell. What about her schooling, will she have to retake her seventh year? Will she be able to just take her N.E.W.T.s? They should just pass her, after battling this damn blood war. Blood? She looked down to her arm, _mudblood._ Permanently labeling her. She couldn't explain the smile, but she thought of her father and mother. "You are a bright witch, smarter than most pures. You are better and they are scared." she'd imagine them making this a badge to wear with pride. They would hold her until she fell asleep. She gazed out to the, now, night sky. She drew her wand and casted the Shooting Star Charms. She watched the stars falling and made as many wishes and she could think of.

"Bring my parents back. Help me remove Ron from my mind. Help me regain my strength. Help me!" she yelled. The night sky was filled with falling stars. She sunk to the floor and held herself.

Severus marched to the tower, robes billowing in their manner as he walked with haste. He told him, this would not affect his soul like this. Severus felt his soul splitting. What can he do? Dumbledore lied to him, the effects were slow to come on, but now he has nothing to hide from everyone, and it is here, splitting and breaking and he's left unmanageable. He reached the top of the tower and looked on the where Dumbledore stood on his last night of life.

"You told me this would not happen!" he yelled. He paced around the room. "I should have died in that God forsaken place!" He felt the pain from his chest lurch throughout his body like a poison. He let his breath steady. He walked with haste towards the edge.

"No!" a shrill shriek filled the space.

Severus stood dumbfounded, he was not alone. For a moment the pain ceased to exist, as he tried to regain his composure. He slowly turned to see where the shriek came from. Hermione was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees and she began to rock back and forth, crying.

"Granger?" his baritone voice flooded her ears.

"Don't." her small sob broke out.

He pulled out his wand. _Lumos. "_ Who else is here?" he turned around the room

She stood and walked to him, "No one."

"Best if you leave this place, witch." he spat with venom.

She stood fierce in front of him, such a way he had never seen in his years of teaching her. Yes, she had always been fierce and intelligent, but there was something dark about her. He peered into her honey brown eyes, they were puffy and bloodshot.

"I will not ask again." he loomed over her, a good head above her.

"I will not. Even if I listened to you, you will not be able to do what you came to do." she stood her ground.

Severus chest aches once more, it was happening again.

"Don't you understand you insufferable girl? My soul is breaking apart. My life is done." he held his chest as chills ran through him, it was happening now. He stumbled towards the edge and as he was going to let go, he was stopped as if glass was blocking him from his sweet release.

"What is this?" he hissed.

"Protection charm. Harry thought I came up here to jump, I put it up to keep his mind at ease."

Severus felt nothing but the pain. "Take them down!" he pleaded, she shook her head, "I will not. You cannot do this!"

He drew his wand, if she was not going to let the barrier down, he will.

"Fine." he turned and started to chant the counter charm.

" _Expelliarmus." t_ he wand flew from Severus' hand to Hermione's.

Severus fell and waves of pain began pulsating throughout his limbs. He crashed to the floor. Hermione came to his side and held him in her lap. She placed her hand on his cheek. He was feverish and shaking. Concern flashed through her eyes. She moved the two fingers to his neck to check his pulse.

"Severus, you are having a panic attack. Look at me!" she snapped to him, his black eye went instantly to hers. She held his hands to squeeze them. "Focus on me." she cooed.

Severus couldn't the pain in his chest was all that filled his mind.

"Breathe, please, sir. You need to take a deep breath in and let it out slowly." He listened took in deep breaths and let them out slowly. Hermione took the lessons her mother gave her, when she experienced her panics.

"Look at me." he did, "Okay, try to focus. Look out the window." She casted 5 falling stars, "Follow the stars, down." His breath started to come back into control. "Good, take my hands and squeeze." He took her hands and slowly squeezed them. She nodded keeping her eyes on him. She took his hands and brought them to her face. "Good, just focus on the touch." Her face was soft and warm in his palms. She then took his wand and placed it in his hands. "Feel your wand." he focused his touch on the smooth length to the engravings of the handle. Hermione nodded, he was starting to calm. She smiled, "Good." She left the wand in his right hand and took his left, placed it on her chest. "Feel my heart." He listened focusing on her beats.

Severus could not hear her anymore, he was in her thoughts and memories. She was focused on solely him in this moment. It confused him. As he went further into her, sad memories filled the space around him. The Weasley boy kissing her and then leaving her. He watched her as she stood behind her parents and casted the _Obliviate._ She truly was the brightest witch of her age. He looked around to see her powers reign, removing every trace that the couple ever had a child. Next, went to watch the wraith of pain, of Bellatrix carving into Hermione's arm and the screams filled the air. "Severus!" he heard her scream.

As he came out of her mind, he was surprised that her lips were attached to his. He kept his eyes open. "Please, Severus Snape, come back." she cried above him. She slowly opened her eyes and met his. She held his hand to her heart and she placed her other on his heart. He felt an unusual calmness. He kept silent and his eyes on hers. He pulled his hand from her chest and drew it down her face following the falling tears. Severus sat up. Placing both hands on her face. "What have you done to me, witch?" he whispered. Drawn in to everything about her. He placed his lips on hers again, deeper and stronger. He needed the strength she exude. As they kissed, he swore he felt himself coming back from the brink.


	3. Fallin' Part Two

Hermione and Severus stayed in the Astronomy Tower all evening. The sky turned a periwinkle blue, they watched, lying on the floor looking up. They did not touch each other after the kiss. They each just needed someone there, in case either of them reverted back to panicking. Hermione at first was nervous. She had just kissed a teacher. Though Hermione was nearly a year older than most of her classmates, she was sure that Severus must be kicking himself. She hoped that was not the case, the kiss washed a wave of calmness over her, rendering her speechless. There were a few times through the night where she thought she should leave, but could not bring herself to be away.

Their peace was abruptly interrupted by the the sounds of footsteps coming up.

"Severus, someone is coming." Hermione whispered. They both came to their feet and waited for the arrival of the mysterious steps. Harry, Ginny and Ron all arrived. They stopped for a moment, confused by the scene.

"Professor?" Harry acknowledge Severus.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ginny came closer.

"Fine. Better actually. SS- Professor Snape, kept me company, I could not sleep." Hermione tried to keep her composure in hopes she would not have to explain further. She kept her gaze down in hopes to not meet Ron's. Severus sensed her uneasiness and figured it was because of his presence and tried to think of a way out.

"Yes, Miss Granger was very helpful for me as well. After, all of this…" he motioned to the general wreckage around them. "I never did thank you properly, Mr. Potter. I am forever in your debt."

Harry nodded, "Well If it weren't for your memories, I might still think you a Death Eater." Harry extended out his hand, Severus met and gave a curt nod.

"I should be off. Miss Weasley," he nodded, "Mr. Weasley." he said with some disdain remembering the pain her felt through Hermione. He turned back to see her, one last time. "Miss Granger, I am in your debt as well. Thank you." he held his hand to his heart and nodded.

Tears began to prick in Hermione's eyes and nodded in return. She stood helpless, having to watch him walk away. She wished for closure, but it had seemed that he was fine with it all.

"Hermione?" Ginny walked up to her and rubbed her arm. "Are you okay?"

Hermione turned her attention to her friend. "Yes. I am." she gave a little laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Harry offered.

"I am. I-I just need a moment if that's okay. I'll meet you downstairs."

"The Order has secured the Ministry last night. They will be here to collect us today." Harry informed his friend. Ginny gave Hermione a hug before taking Harry's hand and leaving. Ron stood waiting for them to be out of eavesdropping distance.

"What the bloody hell, Hermione?" he spat, "You were with him all night?"

Hermione furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?" She felt her cheeks heat, did he know about the kissing?

"Did you tell that Death Eater about what happened?" But he was only concerned with himself.

Hermione walked up to Ron and slapped him across the face. "No I did not. He stayed with me and calmed me. After almost dying, breaking my heart and losing my family, he understood that just being a silent ally is what I needed. Don't ever call him that ugly term again. You will never be able to endure what that man has." Hermione wasn't sure how, but she knew a deeper part of his soul. The side he rarely, if ever, showed. She felt it within her and she, will always, attribute to her strength, to be able to be done with Ronald Weasley, to it. As she walked down to meet her friends she knew she had to repay him.

The Ministry arrived and starting taking body counts of living and deceased. The students were again broken into their Houses. Hermione looked frantically around the Hall to no avail of where Severus was. "Granger, Hermione?" she heard her name called. She walked to the front and followed the men down the hall.

"Miss Granger, we have tried to contact your parents, the number we have, they- er- the current owners have never heard of you."

Hermione began to cry, "That is because I am not their daughter anymore." They furrowed their brows. "Look I am 18 now. I do not need you to contact my parents." the two men looked at each other and cleared their throats.

"Do you have somewhere to go?" Hermione first thought of the Burrow, but knew after everything today she could not go be around Ron. "I was just going to stay here for a couple days before heading back to London."

"We will inform Professor Mcgonagall that you will be staying at the castle." She nodded. "Can you please tell us about what happened here?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and began to tell her truth of the events of May 2nd.

After they released Hermione, she set out to find Severus Snape.

"Hermione, my dear?" She heard the kindly, frantic voice of Molly Weasley. Hermione stopped and turned. It was the entire, or what was left, clan Weasley. Ron stayed towards the back sulking. "Dear, why don't you come home with us? Have a proper meal and all?" she asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, Thank you so very much, but I am working with one of the Professor's on ways we can help pull my parents from their _Obliviate_ state."

"That Snape, yeah?" Ron piped up.

"No, Professor Mcgonagall, actually." She did not look at Ron at all, she could not bring herself to, she was disgusted. "Molly, I will send an owl if anything changes." She gave the motherly figure a hug and left.

The day had been taken up by waiting to be interviewed then the interviewing and now it was dusk out. She headed down to the dungeons Potions Classroom. She pushed open the door, "Professor?" She called out.

"Ah, Miss Granger! What do I owe the pleasure?" The pleasant voice of Professor Slughorn came from the back. The older man was rushing to pack up his classroom.

"Apologies, Professor, I was actually looking for Professor Snape."

"Ah, the Headmaster? Whatever for, dear?"

She gave a smile to delay her response, to change it to something less than the truth. "To say goodbye. I am leaving, you see."

"Of course, of course." he laughed. "Well, it was a pleasure, my dear. I am so happy to have you in the Slug Club."

"It was an honor, sir." she went to shake the professors hand.

"I expect great things from you, Miss Hermione Granger."

Hermione left the classroom and thought he might be in the Headmasters office. She ran to the passageway, to her surprise it was already opened. She cautiously ascended to the office. The door shut, she thought if she should knock or not. She cautiously put her ear to the door and heard no sound behind. She pushed the door open. "Prof-Professor Snape?" she jerked out. The office was dark with harsh white light. She saw he was standing over the Pensieve. She was relieved that he was still alive. He was reliving a memory, she decided to wait quietly.

Severus, had spent the day away from prying eyes, he sat in his childhood spot by the Black Lake. He tried his best to think of ways he could help Hermione's parents. He only knew of one way, but knew he could not possibly bring himself to find the appeal. As the Sun began to set, he left to go back to his office. He was looking forward to sleep. He knew he had just enough _Dreamless Sleep Potion_ for tonight. He began to undress. His fingers began to unbutton his dress coat he walked past the mirror. He stopped, dare he look in again.

He threw caution to the wind and stepped up. There she is, again. Standing in her wedding gown he had imagined countless times before. The figure pulled back her veil, it was Hermione Granger. "What?" he breathed out. He backed away from the mirror. Pushed his hands through his hair. "What had she done?" he questioned. He looked to the Pensieve and pulled his memory of last night. He dove back, but this part he was not _present_ for as he was lost in her mind, but he saw it this time. Severus in her lap, she brought his hand to her heart and then placed hers on his. A flash of white engulfed them. Severus could not believe this. He pulled from the Pensieve breathless.

He took deep breaths trying to keep his composure.

"Severus?" A voice came behind him, startled him, he hissed.

"Hermione, I mean Miss Granger." He hummed "I thought you would have left."

"No. I felt the terrible need to…" she trailed off, now unsure of why she was actually there. She knew she wanted to thank him, but was caught off to the way he looked to her now.

"Mustn't ignore a need, especially a terrible one." He said with a, almost, seductive tone. One he did not regret. Seeing how her eyes looked ignited.

"Severus, I am not sure how or why, actually I feel a new, or at least different in regards to…" she trailed off again.

"To me?"

She nodded, "Yes."

They stood at the same distance but felt the pressure of the tension all around them. He finally broke the silence. "See for yourself." he motioned to the Pensieve. Hermione did not break her eye contact with him until she reached the levitating bowl. Severus watched eagerly as she went in. She came out with the same breathless reaction.

"What was that? I-I don't remember any lights."

Severus stared her down, trying to think of how to phrase this explanation. "Hermione," this felt weird, but so natural for him to call her by her first name, "Last night, my soul was beginning to split." he looked at her to see if she understood.

"How, when you killed Dumbledore, he asked it of you? I thought that if it was from mercy.."

"Yes, but…." he trailed off thinking of all his past mistakes and choices that led him to this point. "I have led two lives, neither of them a true life." He began. He turned to face the window. "My soul has always been in a constant panic, never restful. Last night, I was alone with my thoughts, and they nearly tore my soul apart. That's what happens with dark magic, I no longer felt a need to control it and it tried to tear me apart. Last night you bound my soul back together. The light was your magic." He kept his gaze out the window. He peered out into the night, then the stars began falling again. He turned back to Hermione, "Are those yours?" he asked

Hermione was crying. She knew something happened that night but had no idea the gravity. "I felt you. I have been feeling you all day." She finally broke out.

"Yes," he nodded, "and you have been with me." he breathed deeply, and held out his hand.

She cautiously walked to him and placed her hand in his. "I have the terrible need to tell you…" he began, "I did not mean to, but as you bound my soul back together, I was able to peer into your memories."

"My memories?"

"Legilimency."

"May I ask, what exactly you saw?"

"Pain mostly. I saw what happened in the Chambers, I saw you _obliviating_ your family to keep them safe…" he turned her wrist and pulled up her sleeve, "I saw this." He looked down at her scars. Hermione began sobbing. He felt compelled to bring her arm to his lips, kissed up her arm and turned his focus to the falling tears.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and accepted the kisses willingly. They were wrapped in the passion and emotion of it all. But he forced himself to break away, he pushed her away and turned.

"I know this is foolish…. To hope to gain your affection." He said darkly. "I am… well old, dark, distant at times, incredibly mean…."

Hermione walked around to face him. "I know that you are more than that." she held her hand to her heart, "I felt it." She place her hand on his heart. She slowly leaned up to place her lips on his.

His eye fluttered, unbelievable, how could this woman be everything he wanted.

Hermione's fingers went to find his buttons and started to undo the dressing coat. His hands went to stop her. He gasped and pulled from the kiss.

"You do not have to do this."

"I know. I want this. If this is something you do not want, please tell me. I will leave."

Severus peered into her eyes. "Unbelievable." he whispered.

"Why?" she asked.

"I do not deserve this kind of happiness. Not after… everything."

"Severus, I don't know if I will be able to make you happy or even keep you happy, but I would really like to try. Push me away? I will most likely pull." She pulled the lapels of his coat to catch his lips with hers.

Severus was unsure, exactly how far did she wish to take this, but gratefully accepted this new affection. Hermione, again, went to the buttons on his coat. She was overwhelmed by her feelings towards him, but it was the first glimpse of actually happiness since the war began. She could not allow it to escape.

They broke away, both not knowing what should happen next. Hermione pushed away his coat. He was now standing before her in a crisp white shirt and his black dress pants. She was confused why he was still so distant.

"Should I leave?" She asked.

His heart stopped, and shot her a look, "Not if I can help it. I was going to close the staircase," he turned to do so, but thought, "Unless you wish to leave?"

Her eyes were dark and she shook her head. Severus went to secure the room, however upon opening the door he was met with a steadfast Minerva Mcgonagall.

"Severus?" she looked concern, she hadn't even knock on his door, however here he was.

"Ah, thought I heard someone." he quickly lied.

"I cannot find Hermione Granger, she told the aurors that she would be staying, but…"

Severus opened the office door wider to reveal Hermione still standing by the window.

"Oh…" Minerva stood trying to understand what was going on.

" Miss Granger came to me…. Crying. I tried to console but I am not well versed in woman problems."

Hermione bored her eyes at him. How dare he.

"Ah, well, Miss Granger I think you should come with me. We'll get you settled in the Gryffindor hall." Professor waved her hand to have Hermione follow her.

Hermione stood for a second hoping that Severus would turn to face her. But his stayed put gazing out the door. Hermione sighed, she could understand not wanting to give anything away to the Transfiguration Professor, but he turned absolutely cold. She walked to leave, she past him, she kept her eyes on him hoping that he would give her a sign that they were okay. But he could not bring himself to look at her.

"Goodnight, Professor." she whispered.

"Yes, good night." He said curtly before shutting the door.

The two women walked down the staircase. Hermione let Professor Mcgonagall walk ahead, she turned back to see that the staircase was closed. Hermione, not knowing the password, would not be welcomed back this evening.

Hermione showered and dressed in sweats and a Hogwarts t shirt, Professor Mcgonagall had give her. She was the only Gryffindor who chose to stay, the others would be able to run back to the warm embrace of their families. She sat in the staircase, not ready to go to bed yet. She looked out the window and began to plan. She was going to leave for the Burrow tomorrow. She knew Ron and Lavender would possibly be together there, but it was the next closest family she had. She would see if she could find some sort of living arrangements through the ministry and hopefully she will be able to find a job. As much as she tried to not think about him, her thoughts kept going back to Severus. "Stop it, you foolish girl!" she scolded herself.

She kept allowing herself to be played over and over again by Ron, and she had to stop falling into the same patterns, eventually. Hermione loved feeling loved. After touching Severus' soul, she constantly felt him.

Her heart began to flutter, she looked out the window and saw falling stars. She quickly came to her feet. Was that him? Her heart began to race and she sprinted out of the Gryffindor Common room to the Astronomy tower. She couldn't explain it but she knew thats where she would find him.

As Hermione came to the stairs she stopped to catch her breath, in case he was there she, also, did not want to appear too eager in case he called her to call off this affair, that never really started. She pulled out her wand _Lumos._ She ascended the staircase and calmly entered the room, it was dark, just enough illumination from the moon.

"I wished you would come." he dark baritone voice engulfed her.

"I know." She found him standing on the edge again. He was still dressed in his white dress shirt and black dress pants, with his hands clasped behind him. He sleeves were rolled up and she saw his faded dark mark. With the Dark Lord dead, the mark was no longer as dark. She slowly started to approach him.

"I want to help you with your parents." he said swiftly. She was now behind him, she ran her fingers from the based of his neck down his spine to his hands.

He turned to face her with dark features. "Hermione, the only time I have seen _Obliviate_ counter-acted was when the individual was subjected to immense torture."

Shock ran through her eyes.

"I do not wish to do so, but if it means that you will have your family back, I will."

She shook her head. "No more dark magic." tears started to stream down.

"I will do so, this last time. Then you can have them back and I will leave. Just having known I was able to bring you happiness again will be enough."

Hermione placed her hands on his cheeks. The were cold, but the warmth of her hands warmed him to the core.

"I will take your help, but I will not lose you to darkness. Not again."

"It would be foolish to believe that…" she placed her finger to his mouth to silence him.

"If you push, I will always be there to pull you back. As long as you'll have me."

 _A/N- Okay here is the first short story! I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Next story will be next week. Goal for this is 9 Songs, 9 different short stories. I have one song that I am having a hard time finding a plot with. If anyone would like to help brain storm please message me!_

 _xx Star_

 _A/N- Fallin'-updated a revised 07/10/18_


	4. Floating: Prologue

**Floating**

This war had taken so much from Hermione. Harry's strength kept them going. Ron left and never returned. Later, Hermione would learn that he was captured by a snatcher, tortured by Bellatrix and then died. She knew she cared for him deeply, thought at one point in her life she loved him, he never did return her affections.

They found _Godric Gryffindor's Sword,_ destroyed the locket, was captured and brought to Malfoy Manor, Hermione tortured, Dobby saving them.

Now they are in the battle, Hermione and Ginny returned to the Chamber to destroy _Helga Hufflepuff's Gauntlet,_ Harry, Ginny and Hermione now went to the _Shrieking Shack_ to face Lord Voldemort. They were present to witness the unceremonious killing of Professor Severus Snape. Harry took the vial back to Hogwarts as everyone began to clean the wreckage. Hermione did not want to be alone, went with Harry to the Headmasters office.

Snape's Memories showed Harry all the truth he needed.

"I'll go with you!" Hermione sobbed

"No, no. I have to do this alone." Harry left hermione in the office as he was to go face his reckoning.

Hermione slumped to the floor and sobbed. She was alone. Her Parents, her love, and her best friend were now gone to her.

"Miss Granger?" She heard a muffled voice. She looked around the office and saw no one, even the portraits were taken down.

"Who said that!" she demanded.

"In the closet my dear." the voice said.

Hermione cautiously went to the closet. The doors were heavier than expected, but once she pushed them open she saw the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor?" Hermione asked

"Yes, my dear."

Hermione was in shock, "Sir, why are you in this closet?"

"Severus, he kept my portrait. Has Harry been told?"

Hermione began to sob again, "Yes,sir. He has left just now, to go and die!"

"My dear, there is much you need to be told, for now I will leave you with this: Harry will survive. As long as he follows the clues I have been leaving for him."

"What is this? You knew all this time and did not better prepare him?" Hermione was angry and was ready to pierce the painting.

"Oh, child. I wish I was better. I tried, but…" the portrait trailed. "What of Severus?"

Hermione wiped her eyes, "He's dead."

"Oh, Severus. I never wished for him to pay with his life." The portrait looked distraught, this confused Hermione. "I know I have no right to ask, but Severus must be saved."

"Sir, I cannot. He died infront of us, he is gone."

"Do you see that satchel?" he pointed to the door. Hermione took it off the door hook and opened the purse. She gasped, pulling out a golden _time turner_.

"Sir? How do you, or whoever have this? All time turners were destroyed."

"Yes, except this one. Now, I am certain Harry will survive. If you wish to wait, I understand"

"Why do you want to save Severus Snape?" Hermione asked.

The portrait stood from his chair, pulling his fingers through his white beard, "One seems to never notice the sadness, the pain, the tears, but, surely, notice the mistakes."

"Sir?"

"Take a look for yourself." The portrait sat back in his seat and went to sleep.

Hermione went to the pensieve.


	5. Floating: Part One

**Floating**

May 2nd

Hermione arrived back at the shrieking shack. They were still there, watching Snape. Hermione kept hidden. Finally, when they were gone. Hermione went over to Severus.

"Severus." Hermione cautiously touch his shoulder and he let out a low growl. He was still here. Hermione reached into her bag and brought out the vial of _dittany_ to seal his neck wound and the bites. Next, she place a bezoar in his mouth to cure the poison.

Severus gasped for air before passing out. Hermione placed two fingers to check his pulse it was steady. Without haste Hermione secured Severus and _apparated_ back to Hogwarts.

May 16th

Hermione Granger had spent the last two weeks by Severus' side at St. Mungos. Hermione was now responsible for the consequences of bringing Severus Snape back from the brink of the veil. Her hearing for misuse of a time turner will be 3 months from now. She hope that Severus would wake by then, to give testimony. Hermione rarely left his side. On occasion Harry would come to relieve her so she could go get some rest and shower. Harry now resides in the 12 Grimmauld Place, since it was closest to the hospital, Hermione went there for her rest.

Kreacher was in the hall when Hermione arrived.

"Good Afternoon Kreacher." She greeted the elf. Although, Harry had offered the elf, on numerous occasions, an article of clothing to free him of servitude, Kreacher always was offended. Kreacher did not recognize Harry as his master. Only a member of House Black could offer him his freedom. A lesson learned by Hermione when she was still in school.

"Kreacher will refuse to clean for the mudblood." Kreacher mumbled to himself as Hermione went up stairs.

"Lucky for Kreacher Mudblood never asked. And you may call me Hermione!" She yelled to him. Kreacher would call her Mudblood every chance he got. Although, Harry had scolded the elf on more than one occasion, the prejudices of his previous masters still stuck with him.

Hermione looked through her belongings for fresh clothes, but they were all dirty. She charmed the household items to do her bidding. She watched and buckets filled with water and soap. She stripped what she was wearing to add to the pile to be cleaned and then the clothes submerged into the soapy water and started to wash itself. Hermione went the the bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water. She placed her hair into a topknot. She stood and looked into the mirror, her face had changed drastically since May 2nd. Her eyes looked darker, her skin so pale you could see through it. Her features had sunken. Her face was a strangers. She sat in the tub and held her knees to her chest and let out silent tears.

As Hermione waited for her clothing to dry, she dressed in a black robe. She went to the kitchen to fix something to eat. She decided egg and toast. She ate in silence and read the Daily Prophet. _Lucius Malfoy Pardoned; As trials continue Lucius Malfoy, notorious Death Eater, gained the Ministries pardon due to testimony and conviction of no less than 20 other followers…_

"Coward!" Hermione spat and threw the paper. Kreacher had just walked in to witness. Glared at Hermione and went to pick up the discarded paper. "I'm sorry." she spoke to the elf, but the apology landed on deaf ears.

Hermione quickly cleaned her plate and went to change. She noticed in the kitchen shelf was a copy of _Book of Potions_. She thought this may help Severus. She picked up the book, Kreacher still eyeing her down. "I'm going to borrow this." She did not so much ask but stated. Kreacher went on about his day grumbling under his breath.

May 23rd

Hermione spent the last week reading out loud to Severus. She went back and forth between the Potions book and a book of poetry. Her hopes being if he was read something lovely he himself will wake in a better disposition. Today she would read from the Book of Potions.

"...Mine own invention, my masterpiece; the crowning achievement of my career. Bottled good fortune. Brewed correctly the drinker of this potion will be lucky in all their endeavours, but be warned … excessive consumption is highly toxic and can cause extreme recklessness. Fans of Quidditch were.."

"Quit that bathering. Zygmunt's pathetic ability to participate in any intelligent conversation only goes to emphasize his already severely lacking mental ability." The low baritone voice erupted Hermione's thoughts. She quickly set down the book and came closer to his bed, his eyes were closed, she was not sure if he actually spoke of if her mind had finally taken her..

"Severus?"

"For a witch who claims she is as smart as you presume, Miss Granger, you would have the common decency to address your superiors properly. But do not cry I shall forgive you, my love." he spoke, still with his eyes closed, but when he said my love, his eyes quickly shot open.

 _My love?_ She thought, but couldn't dwell on it. He was awake. He was alive and now awake. He was still in his notorious and infamous disposition of insulting and sarcasm. Hermione went to get someone to give him a look over.

Healer McMichael came and gave severus and inspection. So far brain scans and blood work came back clear. "You are quite lucky to have Miss Granger, sir. She hasn't left your side since your arrival." the healer trying make small talk as he continued to monitor Severus.

"You and I have very different ideas when it comes to one's luck, sir." Severus replied.

Hermione stood at the end of the bed with her arms folded in annoyance. The elderly man did not acknowledge the response. "Okay, come on over Miss Granger." he traded places with her and was about to give his diagnosis. "Severus, you are a very, very lucky man. Hermione here secured you after your attack. A very smart pupil you have there, she used a bezoar to drain out some of the poison. You had been in an extensive coma induced by the poison in your system. Although, I dare say if Hermione hadn't gotten the initial threat you may not have made it."

"You don't say…" every word dripping with venom, "Of course, thanks are in order." He turned to face Hermione, "Miss Granger, thank you… for prolonging my suffering, but that is what you have always been best at making my life in constant suffering."

Hermione eyes began to water, but she held it together. "Thanks are misdirected, sir. If it were not for Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore put you up to this?" He hissed.

"He pleaded that I should do this. Why? I am not certain. However, Harry trusted him, and so do I."

"Potter… what happened?"

"The Dark Lord was defeated, sir!" Healer McMichael praised.

Hermione watched Severus' face, a flash of relief through his eyes, a breath caught in his throats as he sighed with relief.

"Harry faced him at Hogwarts. Harry took your memories and faced Lord Voldemort in the woods, he survived and the last horcrux was destroyed."

Severus looked at Hermione with terror and relief, how was such immature know it alls defeat the Dark Lord.

May 30th

Severus was finally being released. He could not wait to get back to Spinners End and waste the rest of his days way. He found out the past week that he has nerve damage to his left leg. It will be a painful road to recovery, but had arranged for therapy once a week. He dressed himself and was ready to leave the wretched place.

"Ready?" an almost too eager Hermione asked, wheeling in a chair.

Severus turned and looked intensely at the chair with wheels. "No." he said deep and slowly.

"Please, sir?"

"Ah, yes, doctors orders and such. I don't want you walking around, only when you are with the therapist." Healer McMichael stated.

Severus furrowed his brow and sighed. He tried to sit, while still maintaining dignity but could not find it. He felt ridiculous.

Hermione wheeled them out of the building. Severus put his walking stick out to stop them.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, I can take it from here." he went to stand, but she pulled him back into the seat.

Hermione latched on to his shoulder and leaned down to his ear, "Hang on" she whispered, this sent a shiver down his spine. The apparated, arriving at the dark house on Spinner's End. Severus felt sick. It had been quite a ride. "Here we are." she said happily. She went to go unlock the door.

"Who gave you a damn key?" he demanded

"Professor Mcgonagall." she pushed the door open and wheeled him in. Everything was familiar, but different. He couldn't put his finger on it until they entered the sitting room.

"You cleaned?"

"Yes, it was quite filthy." she offered her hands to help him out of the chair. He just looked at her, unknowing of what she wanted from him. "Would you like to move to your chair?" she asked.

"Oh, Yes, but I will do it myself." he waited for her to move aside, she stood there unyielding.

"You are just as annoying as I remember." He put his hands in her as she guided him to the chair.

"Hungry, sir?"

"Why are you calling me that?" he said confused, but he remembered this was no longer his dreams.

"Well, you are no longer a professor, and calling you Mister Snape feels weird. Anyway I have to call you something while I am here."

"You're staying?" he almost yelled.

"According to the ministry, and the only exception that is keeping you from facing your own trial, is that you must be kept in my ward; They released you into my care." She lorded over him. She was prepared, he was not going to like this. Her eyes met his, and they locked in with one another. It took Severus aback. He had never experienced Hermione in a place of authority. Lowly, "So be it." he said.

Hermione was thankful.

Severus listened to her in the kitchen, he couldn't help it he thought back to the dream he had while in the coma.

 _He dreamt of very strange things. The night in the shrieking shack, going through Hogwarts again, but with Harry Potter, Teaching Potions Class, Kissing Hermione Granger, Marrying Hermione Granger, a child._

"Severus?" the loving voice called, it pulled out of trance. With a gasp he was back. Her hand was on his face, he reveled in the softness. "Sir, are you okay?"

"No… I mean yes. I was lost in my thoughts." she drew her hand from him. She went back into the kitchen, "And…" she stopped and turned to him, "I suppose Severus will suffice."

She gave a little smile, "Hermione." she said with a curtsey.


	6. Floating: Part Two

**Floating**

Four Months Later

The last few months flew by for both Hermione and Severus. Hermione monitored Severus' therapy. Got a job at a local bookshop. Severus was improving. Professor Mcgonagall stopped in to check up, and as Hogwarts' newest Headmistress, she offered his position of Potions Professor. He is to return, and replace Professor Slughorn, after the holidays. Hermione's trial was exempted from all charges of Misuse of a Time Turner.

September 19th

It was early in the morning, Hermione was up already making coffee and toast. She looked out onto the street, she was trying to decide if it was just foggy or the soot was heavier today.

Severus strode into the kitchen, feeling more and more like himself everyday, but still longing the dream life, where he found happiness. He stopped to gaze at Hermione at the sink swaying waiting for the water to boil.

"Hermione." he said dryly to break him of her spell.

"Good Morning, coffee?" she asked, he nodded.

He sat at the small kitchen table and read the paper. Hermione set a cup and poured the coffee into it. She was startled by the owl with a letter arrived.

"Calm yourself, Granger." he said coolly. He opened the window and accepted the letter.

"Snape and Hermione" he announced. She nodded bringing over the toasts and preserves. Severus opened the envelope. "A celebration in honor of Miss Hermione Granger's 19th Birth..day." he put down the letter, "Your birthday?"

"Yes, it's today." she kept her gaze on the toast. Severus, again lost in his fantasy, was hurt that she never told him, but his face will never show this. He stayed stoic.

"May I see?" she asked, extending her left hand, he robes sleeve exposed the _-ood_ of her scar. His eyes couldn't help but to stare, but decided not to ask about it. She pretended to not see his stares. She took the letter and read more, "They want to do dinner, tonight. Can we go?"

"We?" he asked slyly.

"Yes, it's addressed to both of us. Do you feel like accompanying me for my birthday?" she asked again.

"I suppose." he answered trying to not give away any hint of excitement or nervousness.

That evening they dressed for dinner. Hermione wore a simple black wrap dress and red came in his usual dress coat and robe.

"Severus, it's just dinner."

"Yes…" he trailed not knowing what she meant by her comment.

She approached him and pulled out her wand. "May I?" she asked, he nodded. She transfigured his dress coat to a sports coat and black scarf. "Better?" she asked. He just shot her a confused look and threw his hands up, not knowing what to say. "Come on." she held out her hand and they apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Severus became nervous. He fiddled with the black silk scarf Hermione put him in. he was thankful she dressed him down but still kept an essence of flair. He felt that she knew him, on a deep level, but he constantly had to shake him of this feeling, he knew is was a false narrative.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"It has just hit me, so precipitously, that I am attending a dinner with my…. Students." he said in a low tone.

"Past students. Yes, is this a problem?" she asked, the dusk light made Hermione glow. Her hair had become less unruly and unkept as in her younger days, her voice no longer sounded as shrill as a howler, and he had no idea how to gain her affections in turn. He had been quiet for too long he felt and needed to fill the space.

"It'll be fine." he said and turned his gaze back to the house.

They entered the house and felt the vibrations of chitchat and laughter. Hermione entered the kitchen with Severus behind her.

"Hermione! Happy Birthday my dear!" Molly Weasley came over to hug her. Harry and Ginny next. As Hermione went further and further in Severus stuck in the door frame and watched them all interact with one another. They were all so affectionate with one another, is this what she needed to be happy. Severus became dark, knowing that he was not one to show outward affections.

"Severus?" a kind giant approached.

"Hagrid. What are _you_ doing so far from Hogwarts?"

"And miss 'Mione's birthday, no ser." he chuckled. "Bit cramped up in ther, is'nit" Hagrid crouched down to look in.

"Hagrid!" Hermione smiled. "How are you?" she gave him a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Mione! I am well, thanks. Just was saying Hello to the Professor and hoping for another wee bit of drink."

"Please, allow me." she took the glass, "would you also like a glass of firewhiskey?"

"I can mange." he stiffly said.

"It's a madhouse in there, I will get it."

"Nicest girls, that Hermione."

"Indeed." Severus answered short.

"Smart as a tack, too. But look who I'm tellin', yer livin proof of that." he said with a chuckle.

Hermione brought three glasses back. "Thank you! Come now, Severus, let's leave these youngsters." Hagrid patted his back and turned to the sitting room again to rejoin Arthur and Kingsley. Severus watched Hermione return to Luna and Ginny. She was young, he couldn't escape that, but he longed for her. He kept his distance for the rest of the night.

"So what do you do with him?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean? He has healed remarkably fast, according to the healers. He does his normal day to day and I do mine." She answered.

"Do you guys talk?" Ginny persisted.

"Professor Snape doesn't seem like the type to be open." Luna stated as hers eyes traced around the room, as if she was following something.

"No we don't really talk. We…"

"Yes…"

"We read together. We cook and then we say goodnight." Hermione answered quickly, afraid she was blushing.

"Sounds so boring. When can you leave?"

"Leave? I don't know if I can. Besides it has been nice. Not having to talk."

"I assume when others wish to talk to you, they want to talk about the war." Luna piped in.

"Yes." Hermione looked down. "I am tired of it. Everyday a new person finds me at the bookshop. I am sick of talking about it. Let's talk about something else."

"No I want to know more about the mysterious Snape." Ginny persisted.

"Ginny! He is a normal person! What do you want from me."

"Well you have spent the last Four months waiting on him hand and foot, and you still know nothing about him?"

"I know things, I… I.."

"See nothing!" Ginny teased.

Hermione did know things, though, she just didn't know how to paint him without making him the stereotype he has been.

"Yes, he is quiet and secretive, but when you watch him he is extremely ambitious, I would hear him make goals and he has met them all, his therapy he finished so quickly everyone was surprised. He is peculiar, but is so interesting to watch his mannerisms. Yes, he broods, but watching him deep in thought is…" Hermione looked down again, unable to finish her thought.

"Hermione likes him." Luna stated plainly.

"What?" Hermione gasped.

"Yes, you are either to shy or ashamed to admit it, but you do."

"Luna, you're mental. Hermione wouldn't…" Ginny studied Hermione and gasped. "You do!"

"No! I.. I just… enjoy his company. He is very… you know what I am done talking about this!" Hermione stood to walk away, accidentally knocking into Kreacher.

"Oh Kreacher! I am so sorry!" Hermione apologized. She offered a hand to help him up.

"No! Get away Mudblood!" Hermione, was increasingly becoming numb to that term.

"Kreacher!" Harry yelled.

"Master.." he yielded

"I am not your master, but if you wish to continue to live here, You are to call her Hermione!"

"Of course, Kreacher apologizes…" the yelling gathered in everyone from the sitting room.

"Hermione fights for you and your kind." Harry took her wrist and revealed the _mudblood scar from Bellatrix._ "She does not need any reminders of that ugly term!"

Severus stood gapping at the scene. Hermione looked away and he saw tears falling from her eyes.

"Stop this!" he boomed. All eyes went to him, he had a lump in his throat, nervous for all the eyes on him. Including Hermione's. Everyone stood in fear,of what he might do or say next. He strode over to Hermione and Harry. "Mr. Potter, displaying your friend out like that is quite unbecoming. And you elf, you are never ever to utter such ugly terms in the presence of this woman, do you understand?" He looked intently at the elf. Kreacher bowed and apparated away from the scene. He looked to Hermione who still had tears in her eyes. He couldn't console her, he wouldn't know how. Instead he nodded and turned to return to the sitting room.

Ginny took the hands of her friends and took them upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed.

"What, what is it?" she asked confused.

"You guys like each other, of course. Didn't you see how he looked at you?" Luna asked.

"No, he always looks at me like I am not a real person, like I am from a different planet!" she defended.

"Okay, so you read together, eat together, _live_ together, and you have never imagine…" Ginny watched as Hermione turned red. "Oh my god you have! You have thought about him that way!" Ginny elated, so proud she found out the secret.

"It's not like that. Besides he was my _teacher!"_ Hermione whispered.

"Oh, no, no longer your teacher… now the stem of your fantasies." Ginny laughed. Hermione was turning even more red.

"Look," she cleared her throat, "Yes we read together, and when we read I I steal glances. He is intelligent and I know conversations would be… but he doesn't talk. I tried in the beginning, but he shut me out, so I gave him space, began doing my own thing and…"

"And he began coming to you?" Luna asked.

"Sort of… I don't know." Hermione fell to the bed.

"You like him!" Ginny stated, "She likes him." Ginny reassured her conspiracy with Luna, who giggled.

At Dinner. Severus sat at the end with Hagrid. The girls made their way down. "Oh Hermione, over here dear I've set next to Ginny and Harry." Molly waved her over. Hermione sat and looked to Severus who kept his eyes on her throughout dinner, and cake. Ginny's teases and words filled her mind, did she actually like Severus Snape?

The two left to return to Spinner's End. "Thank you so much, this party was too much!" Hermione hugged Molly and her friends. Severus waited out on the street for her. He played with the scarf around his neck. He gazed at the world that she created with these people. He became darkened, he knew he would never be able to offer her this.

"Ready?" Hermione asked and held out her hand.

"I would like to take lead, if you don't mind." he said coolly.

"Do you think you are ready?" she asked.

"Of course, I am." he said cocky. He held out his hand and Hermione slid her hand into his."Hold tight" he squeezed her hand and they were there. Steadfast in front of the door.

"Wow." hermione exclaimed in hush whisper

"Surprised?" he asked with his eyebrow cocked.

"It felt… different than what I am used to." she held her shawl closer to herself. He watched him walk into his home, he no longer strode with a limp, he was apparating, he even started brewing again, she recalled smelling something from his room. She played with the ends of her shawl. He no longer needed her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." she smiled and entered. "I think I am going to go to bed."

"Before…" he started. She turned to look at him, he looked handsome in his coat and scarf. Different, but it was what Hermione needed to see him in. She no longer saw him as a teacher, just as a man. His long hair hung in his face. Involuntarily she pushed the hair from his face to see his eyes. She found lost in them, they were black and dark, but she felt a warmth.

"Before you leave I have something for you." he said quickly and walked into the sitting room. Hermione followed and he held in his hands a present. It was wrapped in newspaper and tied with a black bow. He presented it to her and sat in his normal chair.

"Thank you." she was take aback at this kindness, she became insecure.

"It is not much."

Hermione opened the gift it was a book of Poetry, Lord Byron. "Poetry?"

"Yes, I became accustomed to it somehow…" he kept his eyes hidden, "He has several that have become my favorites."

Hermione delicately placed her hand over the book, felt tears welling in her eyes, she giggled.

"While you were in your coma, I would read to you."

"You did?" he looked at her, his hair stayed in his face.

"Yes, Book of Potions, by Zigmault, and…" she turned to book to him, "poetry."

"Really?" he said breathless.

"I actually read you poetry in hopes you would wake in a better mood." she chuckled to herself.

"Did I?"

"No, actually equally sarcastic and insulting as ever." she said not intending to inflict any grudge, but Severus knew that she wanted kind and light. He was quite the opposite.

"Yes, well, foolish really. To think you could just change someone with words."

"I don't think that is true." She looked down at her lap, she knew she had insulted him.

"Well, soon you can be back with your troupe and bask in lovely things." He pulled out his wand and summoned a glass of wine.

"True, you wont need me for much longer, you improve everyday."

"I never needed you to begin with." he spat. Severus kept stoic as Hermione rose and left the room. He felt defeated as his listened to the footsteps go into her room.

September 20th 2am.

Hermione was mad at herself. Why did she allow herself to become so worked up? He was right, why would she assume that he would change because of words, why did she want to change him? She truly did enjoy her time with him, reading, eating, basic banter, it was simple, but enjoyable. She was furious at herself for acting this way. She opened the book that he gave her, and began skimming, but stopped at one page in particular she examined the page and saw that the corner had been bent to reserve, and numerous times it had seemed. She looked at the poem to which had been saved.

She Walks in Beauty

She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every raven tress,

Or softly lightens o'er her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express,

How pure, how dear their dwelling-place

.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!

"A heart whose love is innocent…" she read out loud. She looked at the book again, this could not have been his personal copy, he must have bought it from secondhand store. She inspected the pages and outer covering, but still had no clue. She heard a bang, as if something dropped. She grabbed her wand and went to go inspect. The hall and downstairs were dark, the only light shone was the light from Severus' bedroom creeping out through the crack.

"Severus?" she called to no answer. Hermione crept to the door and put her ear to it, she could not hear anything. She was trying to rule where the noise came from, she went downstairs to the sitting room and kitchen, nothing was found out of place. She then decided she would go to his room again, what if he had fallen and hit his head?

Hermione scurried up the stairs and went into his room. He was in bed, she blushed seeing his exposed chest with a book draped across. He must have fallen asleep while reading, she looked to the ground and there was a tumbler broken. He had been drinking, she knew that the healer had not cleared him yet and knew she would have to scold him tomorrow. He looked peaceful she admired. He was still in his trousers and socks, chose to leave him be, but to pick up the broken glass so he doesn't hurt himself in the morning. She grabbed her wand and reassembled the glass. She picked it up and placed it on the night table next to his bed. Sitting next to the bottle of firewhiskey was a vial of potion, it was to sober oneself after a night of drinking. _How long has he been going to bed drunk? How was it that she did not notice!_ She thought.

He began to stir and she stiffened, "Mione, come back to bed, I miss your warmth." he muttered, she just stood frozen and confused, "I miss you." She was trying to rack her mind, he is just sleeping, dreaming is all, about her… Hermione head his mouth open and poured some of the potion down. Soon, his eyes opened.

"Miss Granger…" he asked confused.

"We have to talk. How long have you been drinking yourself to sleep!" she almost yelled. He looked wide eyed and confused. "Why have you been so cold towards me? Why was it when you woke up in the hospital you said 'don't worry, _my love?_ And why are you having dreams about me?" she sounded hysterical, but she wanted to know, all of these thing had been floating around in her head for months. She was determined to get answers tonight.

Severus was stunned, again he had be awoken from a pleasant dream and the person responsible for that pleasantness was placed before him.

"I…" he tried to start, but was stuck, how was he supposed to tell her, she would laugh in his face once she heard.

"Well…" she persisted.

Severus got up out of bed. "In the coma...I fell… I was…" he sighed in defeat how can he tell her.

"The book of poems where did you get it?" she asked.

He looked toward her hair hiding his face. "The library in the sitting room. It was my mother's." he answered.

"What about your coma? What were you going to say?"

He looked down realizing he was not wearing a shirt, he went over to the chair that held his shirt he wore to dinner. "Severus, what is going on? The time I have spent here we barely talk, we do things together, but not together, you gave me a book of poetry, you got mad at me…"

"Enough." he hissed, he crossed his arms around him trying to calm. "I was in love with you."

Hermione stood shocked, "Excuse me?"

"In my coma, all I dreamt about was you. Makes sense now that you told me you were reading to me. But you I locked on to you in that time."

"Why were you so cold towards me?" she sunk down feeling uneasy.

"Because I was back here, not there. There we fell in love, here…." he sat down at the foot of the bed. "Here, you could never. I am a creature of darkness and habit… you'll never be able to change me."

Hermione allowed tears to come. He loved her, and he was scared. Everything he has said to her since they day he woke makes a clear picture of that now to her. She couldn't deny the feelings that she had any longer. He had exposed himself to her, she had to return it. She stood in front of him, he slowly lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Severus, I never asked you to change. The last few months have flown by because i have enjoyed your company. I have fallen in love with the silence, with stolen looks, with watching you think and work."

"Don't. Don't say this out of pity. I would rather you leave her and never return than bask in a lie…"

Hermione cut him off by crashing her lips to his. She pressed hard to him hoping to take everything he said and make it dissolve. Her hand rested one on his shoulder and the other one his neck. She slowly broke away and opened her eyes. His eyes looked all over her face before diving back in, his tongue played along the bottom of her lip she allowed entrance. Hermione place her knees on either side of him now straddling him, Severus wrapped his arms around her and fell back to the bed.

She broke away to pull her t shirt off, exposing her breast. Severus looked at her with intent, starting at her eyes to make sure she wanted this. He had imagined this for months, and now that it was actually happening, there was no comparison. She was more beautiful, more gentle, everything more than he could ever imagine.

His hands moved from her waist up to her breast, as he took both in his hands, Hermione threw her head back to revel in his touch. She looked back down to him and began unbuttoning his shirt, he only had a couple done, so she pushed the fabric off quickly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am, are you?"

"Yes." She leant down and their lips met again.

She felt his buldge building against her, she instinctively rubbed herself against it. Severus let out a deep groan.

He flipped her so her back was to the bed and he straddled her.

"That… was very…" she pulled his head back down to hers and their lips. They did not speak to one another, just letting out grunts of satisfaction.

Severus hooked his fingers into the waist of her pajama pants and discarded them in one quick swoop. She laid there exposed to him, he couldn't help but to revel in the sight. Hermione propped herself up so she could watch as he continued to disrobe. He quickly undid his trousers and tossed them to the side, then his boxer, springing free his taut member. Hermione rose her eyebrows, intrigued by the potential sensations she was about to feel.

"Surprised?" he hummed coming closer to her.

"Enchanted." she smirked.

Severus positioned himself in between her legs, licking his two finger to moisten her folds, but was not necessary.

"Ah, eager are we?" he asked with a smirk, knowing he was the one to cause this readiness.

He took the tip of his member and positioned it to her folds and slowly pushed his length in. She indulged in each inch of pleasure allowing herself to open to allow him to be pushed deep. He went down and kissed her softly. Severus wanted to show her his rarely seen gentle side, but in this act he wanted to please beyond belief.

"Ready?"

"Mmmmm, yes." she moaned against his mouth.

He pulled himself up along with pulling one leg up to rest on his shoulder. Kissed the side of her ankle and began easy thrusting, that gained speed as Hermione jovially moaned and met his pace.

He could feel she was close, her breathing became erratic and he felt her velvety walls contract against him, this pushed him closer to his release, he knew he could not last much longer. He hands travelled to her breast taunting the nipple to bring her closer.

"Hermione, come." he commanded.

The low baritone swallowed her whole, her whole body convulsed against him as she felt her warm extract wash over him. He slowed his pumps and leaned down against her.

"What do you want…" he asked, oh so seductively, as he trailed kisses across her collarbone. Hermione felt a little embarrassed, she had only been intimate few other times, and is was all missionary, all ended quickly and left her less than satisfied.

"This has already been the best I have ever had, whatever you want, I want." she said hushed.

Severus took this as an invitation to explore limits and pleasure. Tonight he would make his comatose dreams reality, and revel in the essence of her.


	7. High: August

**High**

 _A/N: So no prologue for this one I just wanted to get right in it. So… Severus is alive, I'm not going to go into how, he just is. The Room of Requirement/ Room of Hidden Things were not destroyed. Hermione is 21 years old, going to be 22 in September. And instead of doing Parts this story is going to be an overview of what happened each month, so 5 chapters. I will post when that chapter is done instead of hanging on to all the parts until story is completed. I hope you enjoy! AU. Have fun._

 **August**

Hermione arrived at Kings Cross Station, Platform 9- ¾'s. It had been 3 years since the Second Wizarding War, Hogwarts was finally done with the rebuild and the school would be once again open to students. After the war, Hermione Granger obtained employment with the Ministry of Magic, Ron and Harry also fulfilled their life dream of becoming Aurors. She rarely saw them, as they were gone off searching and fighting dark wizards that still lingered. Letters and correspondents still flowed between them. Hermione and Ron did enter a short lived relationship. His insecurity always caused second guessing on his part, and a little bit of criticism on hers. They departed on friendly terms but would never be the same after she gave herself fully to him. They would have never been a strong match long term. He wanted a replica of his mother and she wanted freedom to do and explore things for herself.

The years, no longer being one-third of the gang, had been extremely beneficial for Hermione. Her organization of S.P.E.W. gained recognition throughout the Wizarding World. She bought her parents home, after they moved to Australia. Although, Hermione could not reverse the _Obliviate Charm_ she befriended them and wrote to her mother often. Since Hogwarts was under construction, Hermione worked with the professors and Ministry to allow student to house in London and come to the Ministry for schooling. The past years were a whirlwind, she was sad to see this temporary solutions end.

One day while shopping in Diagon Alley she met with Professor Minerva McGonagall for lunch. The witches talked about time change and what had been occupying their time since the war.

"I have a confession, my dear." the Professor started, "I invited you out to ask you to take a position at Hogwarts."

Hermione was intrigued, "What type of position, Minerva?" Calling her old Head of House by her first name was still a bit jarring to Hermione, but the Headmistress insisted after working together at the ministry.

"Well, I have a couple, but the one I had in mind for you; I would like you to become Hogwarts newest Charms Professor."

"Charms!" Hermione couldn't help but to allow this excitement fill her.

"Yes, Professor Flitwick has chose to stay in London. The access to culture and nightlife, he has grown quite fondly of. And, of course, when I asked who would be one person I should look into asking about the position, he mentioned your name." the witch smirked, "And I could not have agreed with him more.

"Yes. I accept!" She hugged her new Headmistress. Hermione set her affairs in order and hid her home using the _Fidelius Charm._

Now she was on her way back to her favorite place, but now as a Professor. She sat in the same cabin she had before years ago with her two best friends. She wrote a letter to Harry to tell him the exciting news. Crookshanks doze happily on the seat next to her. Hermione kept her gaze out the window watching the scenes change with the light. Dusk by the time she arrived in Hogsmeade. Minerva instructions were that all staff would meet at the Three Broomsticks for a celebration of the new term. Hermione checked her appearance, she was young, but she was bright and steadfast. Her hair was smoothed into romantic curls, with the help of _Sleekeazy's Hair Potion._ She wore a green and black skirt that hit to her knees, and a crisp white button up. She strode off the platform and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Neville?" she asked

"Hermione, no way!" He came up to hug her. "Been a long while, yeah?"

"Yes, How are you? How is Luna?"

"We are great, Professor McGonagall actually offered me a position as Herbology Professor."

"Neville, that is fantastic. I, too, shall be joining Hogwarts staff."

They walked along together to the Three Broomsticks, when they arrived they were greeted with familiar and new faces. Professor Trelawney was sitting with Madame Pomfrey trying to foresee how many student she should expect coming to the infirmary this year. New teachers congregated together to introduce themselves and boast of their accolades. Hermione and Neville went to a small table and ordered a couple of butterbeers.

"I can't believe how many new teachers they have now!" exclaimed Neville. While,Hermione was working at the ministry, she saw the lasting effects the war had on some of her old professors and students.

"New Start, New Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Right you are, Miss Granger." the heavy scottish voice joined. "We are new and exciting things will be happening."

The clock struck 7 o'clock. The place quieted down as Minerva took her place in front of the fireplace. "May I have everyone's attention!" she projected her voice so everyone could hear.

"I am so very happy to see you all here. Seasoned and new teachers alike. Thank you all for taking time from your vacation to come and celebrate and learn the new rules sent forth by the Minister of Magic. It has been a tiresome road but I thank you all for your support in the war and in Hogwarts, I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts. Returning staff this year include; Rubeus Hagrid, as our Care of Magical Creatures; Madame Pomfrey, as our matron of our new Hospital wing; Sybil Trelawney, our divinations professor and finally, and after many days begging, our own Severus Snape has agreed to return to his post as Potions Professor. And of course Professor Binns to teach History of Magic" arousing applause broke out to greet the staff. Hermione looked over to Neville who look as scared as he was in school. She extended her hand out to reassure Neville.

"We are equals, now."

"I am not sure if that makes more scared or not." he answered wiping sweat from his brow. Hermione caught glimpse of Severus in the corner table, alone.

"As for our new staff, we have a couple of familiar faces as well, Wendell Corcoran, Hogwarts class of 1989 will be our new Astronomy and Musical professor…" Professor McGonagall continued. Hermione kept her attention at the back table. Severus kept his attention on Minerva, she studied his face, it almost looked content and happy.

"And young, Miss Hermione Granger.." Severus' eyes rolled over to her table, and she was caught staring. She looked over to Professor Mcgonagall and smiled trying to save little face of the incident. "Hermione will be our new Charms Professor, as well as Head of House Gryffindor!" exclaimed Minerva. Hermione was shocked, she thought that she would be a teacher not the Headmistress."What?" Hermione asked.

" Congratulations Hermione! When Professor Mcgonagall asked who she should choose, I gave all my faith to you." Neville explained.

"Wow, thank you!"

Introductions were finally done, and everyone was mingling. Hermione had just came from the loo, when she bumped into Severus.

"Just what I need to return to, the insufferable-know-it-all is now my rival's house mistress." Severus insulted Hermione.

"What's wrong Severus? Jealous that a woman is as capable as becoming a professor _and_ Head of House before the age 22?"

"I was the youngest to be recruited by this school in centuries." he seethed trying to intimidate her.

"Well I believe that Neville holds that accolade now, he just turned 21 see?" Severus looked behind him, in the general direction of where Neville sat.

"You two have no clue what you are getting yourself into."

"Professor, why do you wish to make enemies? We can do so much better, if you submitted and became friendlier to me." Hermione coyly smiled, she saw how this affected him in his eyes.

"You are nothing more than a child." he spat.

"What do you want to do Severus? Have me stay after class? Take points? _Punish me?"_ Hermione said a little more seductively than she intended, but kept her smile just the same. Severus looked her up and down, and smiled.

"Perhaps… but looking at the way you are dressed, being a harlot is a lot easier for you to accomplish than as a respected teacher, yes?"

Hermione looked down at her exposed knees and shins. "This is the type of dress harlots wear? You must have an upscale taste in the women you bed. No matter, I assure you my knees and shins shall be covered, as to not distract the Professor from my womanly form." she walked out of the pub and rode her way up to the castle to unpack.

 _A/N- Revised 7/10/18_


	8. High: September

**High**

 **September 1st**

Hermione anxiously dressed for the start of term meal. Her heart was flouncing every which direction. She looked in the mirror to smooth out her wild curls.

"Right, okay. Everything is going to be good. Stay calm." she scolded herself as countless times before.

She had settled right into her new quarters; her closet full of prim and pressed white and black dress shirts, full body skirts and flowy dress pants. Her bedroom was set to her liking, with a rod iron four post bed draped with red curtains with gold star-like specs, and luxurious quilts and pillows, a small fireplace with a red velvet sitting chair, where she had been posted up the last few days finalizing lesson plans, to her vanity, where she sat now, she felt as though she was home. Hermione dressed rather modern compare to her colleagues. She wore a black button up with flare sleeves and a satin full body asymmetrical skirt that peeked upwards that exposed her ankles, she decided to accent with ankle strapped black velvet pumps and topped the whole with a custom set of robes, black with deep crimson silk lining.

She took a peek of her self in full length mirror. "I am missing something.." she pondered. Crookshanks purred and let out a small _mew_ from the bed, his paw laying softly on the wide brim black hat, with bright red phoenix feathers. "Ah, thank you." she place the hat on and gave herself a final look over, "Perfect."

Hermione entered the great hall and took in the scene, she must have been a little late as most of the students were seated, happily chit chatting with one another. She felt her heart beginning to flutter again.

"Nice to see our _Charms_ professor gracing us with her presence." the lowly voice of Severus Snape crept into her ears.

"Of course! I am very happy to be here." she said cheerfully, as she began to look for Neville.

"Professor Longbottom has already seated," he answered, as if she asked, "There are these two free down here." Professor Snape slid one chair out to offer to her. Hermione rose a brow, as if to wonder why he was acting so peculiar. "I am merely, _submitting_ , act of friendship, yes?"

Hermione took her seat and Snape took his next to her. They both peered out to the hall and watched the student interact and laugh.

"It's hard to believe…" she whispered.

"What is that, Granger?"

"It's as if the war never happened. The students are carrying on as if this is all normal."

"Normal is a relative term, Professor. What you deem normal can hardly fit any others."

"Well, of course, you are living proof of that." she smirked and took a sip from her goblet.

"Settle down," Minerva McGonagall took to the podium, "bring in the first years." Argus Filch opened the doors and two lines of small children began walking in. She watched as the children looked around in amazement and awe.

"They are so small!" Hermione exclaimed. Severus pursed his lips and laughed to himself. "What? Still hate children?" she asked.

"I never claimed to hate children." he huffed, "I loathed them."

"Always a sourpuss."

"Sourpuss? You call that an insult?" he guffed

"No just an honest observation." She turned to look at him, as she did one of her feathers slapped his face. She couldn't help but to chortle.

"What is that?" he said slowly and deeply.

"A phoenix tail feather. Fawkes gave one to me while I was a student. I thought it would bring me luck." she said allowing her fingers to play with the feathers.

"Delightful." he responded full of sarcasm. "I suppose you will need all the luck you can get. I would brew you Felix Felicis, but I fear the amount you would _need_ to drink would be detrimental to your health."

"Is this friendly Snape?," she asked, "I only ask so I can be sure to recognize the staggering difference, you pompous ogre!"

Severus and Hermione were heedless to the fact that the entire great hall was silently watching their interactions. Snape allowed his eyes to look on to see that the great hall were staring. Minerva scurried over.

"Professors? Do we have a problem or can this skirmish be postponed till after the sorting ceremony?" Hermione's eyes widened and quickly stood.

"So sorry, everyone. Professor Snape and I were just… just clowning around. I am so very sorry for the interruption. Headmistress?" she smiled and quickly sat back down. The Ceremony continued as Hermione turned bright red. Severus tried to control his laughter, a reaction that he was not familiar with.

"Are you laughing?" Hermione spat. Severus could not control it, he had his hand draped across his mouth and shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

" _So sorry, everyone…. Just clowning around…"_ he said in a high pitched mocking manner.

"Uhhg, I _loathe_ you."

As the night progressed, Hermione decided to go down to the Gryffindor table to greet everyone. "So it's true! You're Hermione Granger! One of the _Golden Trio!"_ "Will Harry Potter be here?" "Could you call him, Professor?" questions were hitting her left and right.

"To-tomorrow, I will hold a grand forum and will answer your questions then! In the, um, common room, okay?" Hermione scurried back to her seat.

"Enjoy the fawning?" Snape asked.

"Not at all, actually. Why did I say I would have a forum for all of their questions!" she placed her head in her hands.

"Yes, quite stupid, but I am not surprised."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You are their teacher not best friend. You do not owe them anything. They should respect you and fear how much they respect you!"

"I think you are confusing fearing how much others respect you with just plain fear…"

"You'll see. You will be at my door _begging_ for me to help you."

"Ha! Begging for _your_ help. I would rather gouge my eyes out."

Minerva excused the hall to their dormitories. Hermione had never felt more tired. She stood to leave.

"Leaving so soon, professor?"

"Yes." she said flatly.

"Are we done, what did you call it, _clowning around?"_ he asked as he downed the rest of his drink.

"I believe I have had as much fun as I can muster with _you."_ she retorted.

Snape stood, lording over her, "By the way, your ankles are _expossssed."_

"Really? My ankles? Men truly are a lowly sex.," her fingers danced down his chest, stomach and stopped to his trousers, "Only can be ruled by the small brain of their pants. Goodnight, Professor." Again, walking cheerfully away and leaving Severus intrigued and wanting.

 **September 19th**

Hermione found that she was, strangely, in her element here. Her lesson plans were engaging with the younger students and thoughtful with the older students. Being Head of House was thrilling for her as well, planning tasks with her prefects and Head Boy and Girl. Working with the Quidditch captain on plays and strategy, the first Quidditch match rapidly approaching. She thoroughly enjoyed supervising study hall, she was completely and utterly happy.

Today was her birthday, which placed her in an even better mood. Her first morning class was with the First years.

"Good Morning." she greeted them. "Now that we have gone through our proper wand movements and enunciation, we can finally learn our first Charm! A handy piece of magic that can turn your wand into a torch, does anyone have a guess?"

A slytherin girl shot her hand way up, eager to answer the question. It warmed hermione's soul.

"Yes, Winnifred?"

The girl took in a breath, " _Lumos._ One of the simplest and most useful spells, yet not invented until the 18th century. It not only illuminates the wand tip, but can repel spectral foes such as Gytrashes and malevolent spirits." she answered with her bright cheery cheeks turning red.

"Very right,Winnifred. 10 points Slytherin." Hermione saw how excited that made the new Slytherin. Hermione tried to keep favoritism out of the classroom, especially between the houses, but Winnifred was quickly becoming her favorite pupil. Hermione saw a lot of herself in the young Slytherin.

The next period was her prep period. She sat, in her classroom, behind her desk grading papers. Crookshanks happily bathing himself on a pile of books. She was enthralled in reading assignments that she did not hear Severus come in.

"Professor…" he loomed, broke Hermione of her concentration.

"Professor Snape. What can I do for you?"

"Winnifred Backley."

"Ah, yes, Miss Backley. Wonderful Girl. What about her?"

"I heard she earned ten points in your class today."

"That is quite right. Remarkable young student, quickly becoming one of my favorites."

"Yes. I thought you might latch on to her."

"What's the matter, Snape? Remind you of someone?" Young Winnifred had bright fiery red hair and quick wit, even Hermione once compared the image to that of Harry's mother, Lily.

"What do you know of Winnifred Backley?"

"Not much. Bright student, Slytherin House, quite quick on the wit side of things."

"Yes, well that is causing issue."

"With?" Hermione growing tired and impatient.

"Her house. I am afraid that and the fact that she has muggle parents, she is finding it very hard to fit in with her Slytherin House."

"Pure Blood prejudices still linger…" she sighed rubbing her left forearm. "What do you suggest?"

"I was hoping a suggestion from you. Miss Backley reminds me much of you, when you were a student."

Hermione's eyes shot up to his. He stood nonchalantly, waiting for an answer. Crookshanks hopped down off the desk and began rubbing himself against Snapes legs, and purred.

"What is that?" again he spoke slowly and deeply.

"My cat, Crookshanks. Normally, he has a good choice of character, _you must just smell of food_." she said with a smirk.

"Well, what of Winnifred?" he pressed.

Hermione stood and walked around the desk. "I wanted to start a club of sorts. More of a safe space, but I haven't talked to Headmistress, yet."

"For god sakes, out with it.." he pleaded, his nerves were getting the better of him.

"I want to create a place where muggle borns and half-bloods could have a safe place to talk, but also help, those with unwelcome prejudices,learn."

"That is your plan?" he said sarcastically.

"Might I remind you, that you came to me?" she spat back. They both stood, fiercely staring at one another. "I went through this school as a _mudblood…"_

"Don't use that term." he hissed.

"I fought that war as a _mudblood._ I was scarred as a _mudblood."_ She said pulling her sleeve up to show him. "I think I understand more than _you_ what that little girl is going through. I wished I had a place to go to talk to someone, a place where I could get away from people like Draco Malfoy. Slytherin have the majority of purebloods in their house. Most of those PureBloods have prejudice parents. We should not be placing the fault solely on them, yes, but to just keep allowing those to lord over everyone else must stop!" she yelled, closing in closer to him. His eyes flashed, he was actually becoming uncomfortably scared. Hermione saw this and came back down from her anger high. "I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me." She backed away. Hermione began to tear up and sniffle, she turned her back to him so he did not see, but it was too late.

Severus placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hermione…" he started.

"Please, I need a moment." she waved her hands. He grabbed a hold of her wrist to view the scar. "No, don't." she pleaded.

"Let me." he demanded. She froze, not knowing what to say or do next, and submitted. His fingers grazed across her arm. "Malfoy did this to you?" he asked.

"No, Bellatrix LeStrange." she cried. Hermione did not speak of her scar often. Mostly, she kept it hidden.

"You and I are quite similar." he said, Hermione shot him a confused look, "In that we have both been scarred by something we do not believe in." They stared into one another's eyes, both searching for answers.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The classroom door shot open and surprised Severus and Hermione, breaking their trance. Balloons, confetti, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville and Luna came bursting in.

"I think we should have knocked first." Luna quitely suggested, reading the tension in the room.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked looking back and forth from the potions professor and his friend.

"Fine, fine, er- Professor Snape and I were just discussing a student." Hermione pulled her arm away and hid her scar again.

"Another time then?" Snape said and walked with such haste, his robes billowed, out of the room.

 **September 27th**

Hermione hadn't seen Professor Snape since her birthday. However was determined to follow through with their partial plans. After her last class, she went to visit the Headmistress.

"Hermione! How are you? Still doing good?"

"Yes, everything is great, but with that being said, I would like to talk to you about a possible club or group?"

"Of course dear, take a seat." The office had changed, still circular room, but had many skylights put in to make it nice and airy, reminding Hermione of the Transfiguration classroom.

"I want to create a safespace for muggle borns and half bloods."

"Oh dear, has there been issues?"

"Yes, but mild ones. Minerva you know how easily some of these children can be swayed and parents prejudices become the childs. I want to be someone muggle born children can come to. That we can change prejudices."

Minerva gave Hermione her full support offered different ideas for locations for meetings.

"I will make an announcement as soon as you would like." Minerva said.

"I have to get one person on board, but I will let you know." Hermione left to find Severus.

She walked through the dungeons to his classroom. Knocked on the wooden door.

"Enter!"

She opened the door and stuck her head in. He was going around his classroom putting cauldrons aways. "What is it Granger?"he said annoyed.

"I have some news."

"Get on with it." He had not stopped cleaning his classroom or bothered to look at her.

"I got the green light to start our club!" she said excitedly.

" _Our_ club, you say?"

"Yes, it was your idea that we should do something."

"No, no, no. I merely sought you out to discuss a student. I do not do clubs."

"Well, Minerva has already approved you." she lied.

"Do not lie to me, Granger. I am not to be trifled with." he stopped to look at her. She was wearing the asymmetrical skirt again, and he could not help but to look. She was exquisite site to him, but he stopped his improper thought from flooding in.

"Fine, she didn't, but please. I will need your help." she whined. This stopped Severus, and a coy smile played upon his lips. He strode over to her, stood close, so he was looking down his nose at her.

" _Beg."_ he demanded.

"What?" she said with disbelief.

"Or gouge your own eyes out. Isn't that what you told me? You'd rather gouge out your eyes than ask for me help?" he smirked.

She scoffed, but then remembered she did say that.

"Fine. _Please,_ Professor Snape, Please help me. I beg of you." she said flatly. Severus brought he finger up to his lips.

"Hmmm, that was pathetic. Why don't you come back when you are ready to _properly_ beg." he turned on his heel to return to his taks. Hermione sighed and grabbed his shoulders to turn him back to her. She grabbed his lapels.

"Listen to me clearly. I do not beg." she said intensely. "However, I need your help, and if I need to put on a show for you, so be it.

She let go of his robes and knelt down, sighed. Placed her hands in prayer form in front of her. "Please Severus. Please help me." she said with sincerity. He looked down at her in shock and smirked.

"Being on your knees suits you." he let out a seductive whisper.

"I beg your pardon?" she was confused if she heard that correct.

"I will help you. Tell Minerva." he said going back to his tasks.

A/N- Revised 7/10/18


	9. High: October

**High**

 **October 1st**

The announcement was made that a peer mediation council has been formed and meetings will be held the first and third mondays each month. Hermione was pushing desks aside and brought chairs to form a circle. It was 4:55 in the afternoon when Severus walked in.

"Where have you been?" she scolded.

"Regretting this decision." he said.

Hermione turned and crossed her arms. "Do you think no one will come?" she asked.

"No. I am afraid this is not going to make a difference." he threw his hands up in annoyance.

Hermione pursed her lips and sat in a chair facing the door. She tapped her hand on the chair next to her for him to come and sit. He just narrowed his eyes and sat in the seat across from her.

"Fine. Did you at least read the itinerary I left on your desk?" she asked fumbling through pages in her hand.

"I did not." he said dryly.

Hermione pulled out a copy she had made in case this happened, and walked it over to the professor. The classroom was still empty, they were the only two in the room. The sound of her heels rippled off the walls back to them with echos. "Here." she handed the page sweetly to him.

"I should have known, the Gryffindor Goddess would always be prepared." he pulled the page slowly away from her.

"Yes, you should. Just as I knew you would do everything in _your_ power to derail it, you dungeon bat." she smirked and turned back to walk to her seat.

"Is that suppose to hurt _me?_ " he drawled.

"Annoy, maybe. I have no intention of hurting you, without permission first…" She smirked and looked back down at her pages. In a way Hermione had found her power over Severus: to flirt. Over the past month anytime he tried to derail her or undermine her, she would simply and sweetly kill him with kindness. As this progressed, flirtation was added to keep him toeing the line.

"So… you enjoy… _bats…"_ he asked, awkwardly. Hermione knew how the flirtation would usually rendered him speechless for enough time to scurry away, however, this time they were stuck with each other.

"The animal, yes. I have two, you know." she pointed to the cage with a deep crimson silk cloth covered. Severus did not follow to the cage he kept his eyes on her. She smiled sweetly and walked over to the cage. Pulled the cover up to show two black and brown fruit bats hanging, sleeping, as it were till Hermione took their darkness away. "This is Atlas and Hala. I found Hala in London. She grew tired and she landed in my garden. I nursed her back to health, but she wouldn't leave me for more than a few hours at a time. As she matured she longed for a mate, one day Atlas came back with her. They've never been separated since." Hermione explained, looking lovingly at her creatures who have found happiness. Atlas hung close to Hala to protect while Hala sleeps with her head in.

Hermione was so enthralled in watching her bats she hadn't noticed Severus was now standing behind her. "I thought bats were promiscuous?" Hermione jumped and turned and faced him, "They usually do not mate with any one single partner."

"Yes, it's interesting. I was afraid the next night when I would let Hala out, Atlas wouldn't return, but here he is, almost a year later." She crossed her arms and smiled, secretly wishing she would be able to find a mate for herself. Someday…

The hour tracked along slowly, with not a single student coming to the planned meeting.

"Do let me know when enough time has passed for me to tell you: I told you so." Severus rose slowly and exited.

Hermione was not going to give up so easily. Quidditch would be starting in a month, she knew if she was going to make this successful she would have to get the students attention now.

 **October 15th**

The past two weeks, Hermione was busy working with the other heads of house's. She asked them to keep an eye out for any students they think are being bullied, or just having a hard time adjusting. She made golden tickets for an ice cream social, they were to give the ticket to the student and they were to cash it in October 15th. Severus, annoyed, decided best to hold his tongue until after 6 pm. Severus arrived a bit earlier this time and walked in on Hermione tending her bats. Her classroom windows were covered and few lights were lit. He watched her coo and hush them. One was draped across her chest, her right hand supporting the head as it slept. The other was in her left hand snacking on a plum. And Crookshanks was lazily draped across her desk of papers.

"Severus, if you walk over quietly, I can introduce you." she said calmly.

Severus was interested. The only interactions he had had with bats were in the forbidden forest, where they both kept friendly distance. He silently walked to her desk to get a closer look.

"This is Atlas." she used her chin to point to the dozing bat on her chest. "And this beauty is Hala." she nodded to the left hand. Hala was wide awake looking around the room taking moments to snack on her plum. Hala's ears were turning and twitching as if she was fine tuning a radio.

"Why are her ears doing that?" he asked.

"She can hear other bats, outside. She also does this when the students wake her during the day, she can hear all the vibrations of the castle." Hermione cooed

Severus observed them most closely. He was fascinated by them. Their face was small, and adorable with big eyes, Halas were a greenish gray. He looked at the long slender toes of Atlas' feet. He took his finger, and ever so slightly gilded it over his fur. This woke Atlas, he chirped, trying to get a sense of where he was.

"Atlas, its okay." Hermione calmed him, but he still panicked as he was trying to locate Hala, who was still eating her plum.

"He has become so protective of her." she announce to no one in particular. Severus couldn't help but to allow his lips to curve to a smile.

"They are beautiful." he said softly. It hit Hermione's ears so fondly, sending a chill down her spine.

"Thank you. They are very special to me." Hermione looked down at her bats. Crookshanks had chirped up to remind her he was still there too. "Yes, you a very special to me as well." She leaned her head down which Crookshanks met with his. "I am going to let them out and then we can set up."

Severus watched as Hermione uncovered her windows and opened one of them, by not having to mutter a single syllable or waving over her hands. He was astounded by her power. Hermione gave a kiss to each one and watched as they fluttered away.

"Gosh, I just love bats!" She chippered.

"Why did you not take up the Magical Creatures position?" he asked as he used his magic to push aside desks and chairs.

"Could you put two sets of desk together? That's where will setup the ice cream." She conducted on as normal. "Hagrid is the professor, and he does a wonderful job."

"Does he?" Severus said with some spite.

"Do you have a problem with Hagrid as a teacher?"

"No, I no nothing of him as a teacher. If that's what you can call him…"

"I do. Hagrid is a dear friend, Professor. I say this in hopes you will not say anything against my friend in my presence." She steamed.

Severus turned to look at her. She stood by her desk, arms crossed in front her, tendrils falling out the the tight bun she had her hair in, the fierceness she exuded in that moment caused his breath to get caught in his throat.

"Ahem. of course not, Professor." he bowed slightly as to tell her he meant no harm.

"Good. That is what I also had to tell him when he started to question my relationship with _you."_

" _Me?"_ he asked. She nodded. " _We_ have a _relationship?"_ he turned his head slightly, eager to hear her response.

"Excuse me?" a small voice came in to their ears. Hermione and Severus turned to the door and Winnifred Backley stood with a golden ticket in her hand.

"Good Evening Miss Backley. I am so glad you received our invitation." Hermione walked over to the little red-head and held out her hand, which Winnifred took.

"This is supposed to be an Ice cream party?" Winnifred asked looking around the room.

"Yes we are missing something, aren't we Professor Snape." Snape looked down at the girl then back to Hermione and rose a brow. "That's right, ice cream!" she answered for him. She took her wand, and waved. On the two desk Snape had assemble appeared a great chocolate fountain, mounds of fruits and sprinkles and 20 or 30 bowls of ice cream. She looked down at Winnifred and saw the amazed looked plastered to her face.

"Wow. Magic is wonderful!" the little girl beamed as she approached the table.

"Hey, Professor Granger!" a Gryffindor boy entered the room with about 15 other students, from different houses and years. Hermione was thrilled. She brought her hands to her cheeks as she shook her head in amazement. Severus stayed silent and rose his brows in surprise.

The students sat, with their ice creams, in the circle Hermione had created. Hermione had Severus sit next to her. "I'd like to take a moment to thank you all for being here. This is our first initial meeting!" She announce.

A Hufflepuff boy rose his hand. "Yes, Clift?" Hermione called on him.

"Professor, what is this club called? What is this for? I just got an invite, but was not told why." the other students nodded in agreement.

"Clift, what year are you?" she asked

"I am a 5th year, Professor."

"Clift, I am going to ask you something, if you do not feel comfortable answering any question just shake your head, okay?"

"Okay." he responded.

"Do you remember your first year?"

Clift's eyes widened. This told Hermione iof course he remembers.

"Wasn't a very nice first year to be here, huh?"

Clift shook his head. "I hate thinking about it."

"Clift, may I ask, are both your parents magic?"

"My mum is, my dad is a muggle. I am a half-blood." He looked down in shame.

"I asked Clift to reveal his blood status, do you think that was right or wrong for me to do?" Hermione asked the group.

"Why should it matter? He is here because he is magic, doesn't matter about his parents and where they came from." Matt, a Gryffindor 4th year piped up.

"To some it does matter!" Helga, a Ravenclaw 6th year chimed in too.

"Yeah, to Slytherin! They all are purebloods!" Hector, a Gryffindor 3rd year said.

"Woah! Calm down." Hermione needed to reign them in, as she saw anger and fear building in the room. Hermione, as she looked around, noticed that Winnifred was the only Slytherin in the room. Winnifred looked scared and was starting to cry. Hermione stood fast, this silenced everyone and brought their focus on her. Hermione walked over to Winnifred and knelt down to whisper in her ear. Everyone, including Severus leaned in hoping they could hear what they were talking about. Winnifred nodded and took her hand and walked to the middle of the circle.

"Winnifred and I have a secret. Some of you may already know, but we decided to tell you all together. We are witches that were born to two muggles. I asked Clift if he remembers what his first year was like in 1998, because there was a Blood War fought at Hogwarts. I wanted to start this club because Professor Snape found that this was the first Muggle-Born Slytherin to go through Hogwarts since the war. Yes, Slytherin house has produced many Blood Prejudices, and dark wizards, but why?" She looked around the group. Severus was in awe with Hermione. She stood fierce and steadfast in the middle, protecting the little red-head slytherin. "I fought that war, I lost friends and family in that war, I was tortured and scarred in that war, and I would do it all over again, because it was for all of you, it was for Winnifred, it was to stop the prejudice of blood purity in magic."

Some of the students were crying while others consoled them. Hermione looked around and noticed Max Kilm, a Hufflepuff 6th year, and pure blood.

"This Club is important because it is for you all, the half-bloods, the muggle borns and the purebloods. I fought this war alongside pure bloods and Half Bloods. I fought next to Harry Potter, he was a half blood who befriended a muggle born. This is a club for you to make alliances and friendships with those who understand your struggle and will be willing to stand up against any form of bullying. You tell us what you need and we will help." She held her hand out to Severus who stood awkwardly.

"Professor?" Winnifred asked shyly, Hermione and Severus both looked to her. "Sorry, Professor Snape, uh, I have a question."

"Go on." Severus baritone drawled out as he rose his eyebrow. Most of the upperclassmen leaned in wondering what she would ask the former death eater.

"I heard something and I was wondering if it was true… did you really fight with the death eaters?"

Severus looked intently at the girl and then to Hermione, who was looking at him with apologetic eyes. Severus looked around the room, he hated having judgmental eyes on him.

"I…" he started and then left the room, in a flash. This scared the students watching him apparate so quickly. Hermione looked down at Winnifred and gave her a half smile.

"Well, now we know he _is_ guilty." a student chortled.

"No! He is not!" Hermione calmly said. She knelt down to meet Winnifreds eyes. "Harry Potter told me something, something only he, Professor Snape _and_ Professor Dumbledore knew. Professor Severus Snape, although made mistakes in his youth, was never a true death eater." Hermione told the students how he became an agent for Dumbledore to protect his friend Lily and her son Harry, how he protect the golden trio during her time in Hogwarts, and how he protected his godson from the wrath of the Dark Lord. "Professor Snape is not a death eater. I don't think he ever truly was. He was teased by others and found solace in a group with bad intentions, but they were never his. Think : if there was a group like this during the time Professor Snape went here, do you think he would have been different?"

The students whispered amongst themselves, broke off into small groups for introductions and stories of everyones experienced. Hermione was in awe of how well the first meeting was going. Then the clock struck 9. "Oh dear, already that time! Okay, this will wrap up this meeting. If you want to make a difference here and make alliances come back here same time on November 5th. Have a good night!"

The Students all thanked their charms professor and left. Winnifred stayed behind.

"Professor Granger, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make Professor Snape leave." she said in her small voice, as she left.

With a flick of the wrist Hermione cleaned her classroom.

Hermione walked down to the dungeons, to the potions classroom. Hermione knocked on the door. No answer. She walked in and saw Severus with his head in the palms of his hands knees shaking.

"Severus?" she asked quietly.

"I am not in the mood Granger." he said.

As Hermione approached closer she saw his robe and coat casted to the floor, she picked them up and brought them to the table. "Severus, please, talk to me."

He looked up at her, his long black hair covering one of his obsidian eyes, he looked panicked.

"What did you say to them?" he asked.

"I only told them what I thought of you, the truth about who you are."

He scoffed, "Great, so I will have all my students whispering about death eaters _again_." he stood and paced the classroom. "I didn't want any of this Hermione! I wanted to go back to before all of this. Before you, and before Potter. You _had to mention him, didn't you?"_ he asked with spite.

"Severus! Stop this right now!" She held his shoulders to stop him from moving. Hermione looked in his eyes to calm him, to let him know she was not there to make him feel worse. She ran her hands down his arms and grabbed his left wrist, she looked at his Dark Mark, it was faded. She brought his arm to her lips and kissed it. "I do not think you are a death eater, and I do not believe you are a bad man." She took his face into her hands. "I asked too much of you tonight. I didn't think they were going to ask…"

"That's precisely correct. You did not think. Leave!" he yelled at her, yanking her hands from his face and walking into his quarters, slamming the door.

 _A/N- Revised 7/10/18_


	10. High: November

_A/N: So sorry for the delay I was on holiday in Amsterdam and couldn't muster the willpower to write, but I am back and will have the last installment of High by Friday and then the next short story will be based on the song 'Yours.' I hope you enjoy._

 **High**

 **November 3rd- First Quidditch Match**

Hermione dressed in black palazzo style pants and a Gryffindor sweater. Today was the kick off match for Quidditch season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. She felt nervous, not for the match, however. She was confident that her house's team would do well. The reason for her queasiness was Severus Snape. He had been avoiding her at every turn, but today he would be up in the teachers box with her.

She still had no idea what she could say to him to apologize or at the very least discussed what happened. Hermione still wanted him to be apart of this club she started, but after that night he kept his distance. Hermione checked on her bats and made sure Crookshanks had enough food for the day, as quidditch could be somewhat unpredictable in length. She locked up her classroom and found Neville Longbottom was in the hall waiting for her. He was dressed very spirited in Burgundy and gold, topped off with a familiar Lions head headdress.

"Wow Neville, wasn't that Lunas?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

Neville blushed slightly, "Yeah, do you think it's silly?"

"Isn't that the point?" she asked.

"Yeah, this teacher thing I really haven't the slightest grasp on yet." he said turning to walk towards the quidditch field.

"I have heard, Ron Piskey giving you a hard time?"

"He's the worst. In fact all of my trouble makers are from Slytherin. You think Snape is putting them up to it?"

"I rather doubt it. If he _would_ tell his students to pick on a teacher, I think it would be me."

"You? What did you do to him?" he asked.

"The Club, the last meeting some of the students were weary about his intentions in the club, and he just apparated. Right out of the room, I went to try to speak with him but he told me to leave. I haven't been able to get a hold of him since."

"What do you think it was about?"

"I think maybe because the students were asking about him being a death eater, but he was especially peeved when I mentioned Harry's name."

Neville looked down as he thought, "Well Snape hated Harry all throughout school, I guess that makes sense."

"I guess, but there was something different. I just wish I could speak to Severus."

As they turned down the corridor they were met with the black figure of Severus Snape.

"Severus?" Hermione stopped, hoping that maybe they could speak. Neville became extremely uncomfortable.

"He-Hello Professor. Great day for a quidditch match, wo-wouldn't you say?" Neville stammered out.

Professor Snape stayed silent, his eyes narrowed in on Neville and his ridiculous get up. Neville could see him formulating insults in his eyes. Neville gulped ready to receive the thrashing insults.

"Professor Longbottom." he drawled out, and turned his eyes to Hermione, but first glancing up to the headdress one last time. His face revealed his apparent disdain.

"Professor Granger, I hear they want us to walk out together and introduce our teamss."

"Oh, I wasn't told." Hermione turned to Neville, "I guess I'll see you up there later."

"Okay, see you soon, Hermione." Neville scurried off, glad to be away from Severus.

Hermione stood with Severus waiting to introduce their teams. Hermione was anxious, Severus hadn't given anything away to let Hermione know what kind of mood he was in.

"You know, prior to this year, I knew nothing of the History of Quidditch. I went to the library the day after I arrived and check out every book I found on the subject." she broke the awkward silence.

"Hmmm." he produce the most curt and annoyed sound.

"Professor, would you please! Please, talk to me about what happened."

Minerva walked over, looking annoyed, "What is going on?"

"Hermione, I believe the Headmistress is talking to you. I, Minerva, have no clue what has her in such a foul mood."

Minerva gave him an annoyed look. "Listen, I don't know why it is that I have to break you two apart and send you to two different corners like children. Are you prepared to announce your teams?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Hermione answers. Severus nodded.

"Now go up to the top and sit next to Jackson Trilly, the score keeper."

They silently walked up to the stairs, that is until Hermione saw Minerva leave.

"Foul mood?" she angrily whispered, "I have been trying for weeks and weeks to get your attention. I have been trying to apologize, trying to understand what exactly caused your mood to drastically change."

"Hmmm." he pushed past her to continue to the top.

"Uhhhg!" Hermione stomped her foot, chasing after him.

They arrived to the top and severus poshly took his seat. Hermione huffed and sat next to him.

"Good Morning, Professors. Great quidditch day."

"Hello Mister Trilly." Hermione greeted.

"Quite." Snape quipped.

Hermione crossed her arms in annoyance. "Fine, don't talk to me. It's pathetic that you still get so tossy turned when Harry's name is mentioned." she huffed.

"What?" he bit out and snapped his head towards her.

"See. You're doing it now."

"You stupid girl. You have no clue what the issue was. You just assume that Harry _must_ be the reason. But you can't help it can you, you insufferable know-it-all!" Everything went silent as echoes came back of Severus' voice. Their eyes were locked in on one another, shock piercing throughout. The both turned and saw the entire stadiums eyes on them. They were silent, with occasional giggle heard through the stadium. Severus looked down at Jackson Trilly holding the loudspeaker in front of him.

"I am so sorry, Professor. I tried, really I did, But-"

"But, nothing," Severus hissed, and grabbed it from his hands. "Ahem, just clowning around, you know how Professor Granger and I are… Anyway, introducing Team...Slytherin. Captained by Victoria Kaur. Go Slytherin." He announce entirely monotony. As he introduced his team the Slytherins came from above flying in. He turned to Hermione who hand her hand covering her mouth trying to control her laughter. He glared as he walked past her down the stairs.

"Thank you, And now Introducing Team Gryffindor!" She punched her first up in the air, both in support of her team and the fact that Severus said clowning around. "Captained by Gregory Hide." She handed the microphone to Jackson and bolted down the stairs to find Severus.

Severus' stride took him down the halls to the restrooms. How dare she assume that Harry Potter would cause his distress. However, what else could she assume. After the war it came out that he was merely a double agent. He helped Dumbledore, he helped Harry Potter, all while he was exposed to horrific things. Things he could barely reason whether they were in the name of good or bad, just so he could survive. He had been cleared by the ministry, he thought that he could go back to the way things were before the war. He had not thought of the students, Hogwarts students that were under his regime, while the Dark Lord reigned. He thought of the Carrolls, the Dark Lord forced Severus to hire. The abuse the Carrolls brought to Hogwarts was bound to him as well. That evening, in Hermione's classroom, he saw it still lingered, and he guilt was his undoing. He did not protect the students. And that would be something the students would always remember.

 **November 15th**

Slytherin won the first match of the season. Severus became closed in, hardly leaving his classroom and quarters. Occasional stroll to the Black Lake, always under the the shadow of night. His guilt has become his constant companion. How was he supposed to move past this, when constant reminders sat in his classroom every week day. He barely felt inspired anymore, even brewing by himself turned his concoctions into swill. He needed to do something to fix this, but knew not where to start.

Hermione sat in her classroom. She too barely left, after trying to track Severus down, but could not find him, she had given up. It was back to him despising her and thinking of her nothing more that one-third of the Golden Trio. She wasn't sulking but was disappointed. She wanted to make a name for herself and earn the respect of her colleagues. But, moreover, the fact that her bats had not returned from their nightly outings for almost five days now. She sat in her chair gazing out the window, with Crookshanks in her lap. She read that bats usually colonized, especially around mating season. She reassured herself that they were fine. Her nocturnal creatures were never meant to be kept as pets, but she thought they chose her. They would come back to her and their home. She missed them.

A knock came from the door, breaking her away from her thoughts. She turned to see the ginger haired boy-turned-man staying in the doorway.

"Ron?" she smiled.

"Hey, Mione." he leaned against the wall, dressed in pressed dark jeans, brown button up shirt and tan sports coats.

"Wow, Ron! You look so sharp. I don't know if I would recognize you out and about." Hermione walked over to him and hugged him.

"You look good too." he said, he awkwardly pushed his hands in his pockets, as he always had when he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I have some news, I am moving to the Colonies." he half smiled.

"What? Why? When?" Hermione felt panic. Ron took the door and shut it. He took her hands and led her to a bench ot the desks.

"Hermione, I- It was time. I remember what you said when we broke it off, we should take this time to find and understand ourselves. I have, I know what I want."

"Ron, that's fantastic. I am so happy for you." Hermione lent in to hug him.

"Hermione, come with me. Come start a life, a new life away from the past. I love you." Hermione's heart sunk. She hadn't thought about getting back together with Ron. They would never work. Besides all of their past, she found a future here a Hogwarts.

Unbenounced to them, Severus stood outside her classroom door peering in on the scene, with his magic. Weasley still longs for her, but she saw that she did not feel the same for him. He was locked in on her eyes, he saw her calculating a response, but he was interrupted by Professor Longbottom.

"Professor Snape?"

"Longbottom." Severus acknowledged his presence before billowing away.

"Professor, is there something going on between you and Hermione?" Neville quickly spewed out. Neville felt his face become hot and his breathing uneasy. Severus turned around to face him. Severus face spoke shock and terror.

"Of course not. Why would you think such things?" Severus pondered, Hermione intrigued him. She was one of few who he could see having a meaningful conversation, she is smart, but better controlled how she allowed her intelligence to be perceived by others. She made him feel uncouth, by their interactions, because it always left him wanting more. She was beautiful. His expression changed. "Longbottom, there is nothing that had nor that I wish to happen between myself and Hermione Granger. To assume that, is imbecilic on your part."

"It's not I, sir. The students have been talking. I just wanted to reassure myself that is a ludicrous rumor being spread through the halls." Neville found his voice and spoke with fierceness. "Hermione is my friend. I want you to know she deserves respect, understand?"

"Come hell or high water, Longbottom." Severus said before continuing his strut.

Neville entered the classroom and witnessed, something he and Luna had hoped for, Hermione and Ron in eachothers arms kissing. However the display was a folly. Hermione declined Rons request to join him. She was happy at Hogwarts. She was happy with her life. Ron and her chapter was closed, and now sealed with the goodbye kiss they both needed.

"Oh, sorry!" Neville quickly surried from the classroom.

"Wait Neville! Ron has some news."

"I've seen it and I am happy for you both!"

"No Neville. I am leaving, for good. Moving to America."Ron announced.

"Wow! Congratulations, buddy." Neville shook Ron's hand. "Hermione, does that mean you are leaving?"

"Erm-" Hermione bit her lip.

"It's not like that Neville. I just came to say goodbye." Ron squeezed Hermiones hand.

 **November 19th**

Severus' mood changed quite drastically over the weekend. He heard the Ronald Weasley was turned down By Granger and would be moving to the Colonies. When he peered in on the scene in the classroom he was certain she would be leaving. He was unsure why he was so ecstatic, but her rolled with it. Last class of the day, he even let out early. The 5th years looked at each other, unsure if he meant it or he was testing them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Leave!" he demanded and quickly the students. He looked on as they filtered out of the classroom.

"Thank God, that Mud-Blood Shrew got him in a better mood, finally." Collin Myers, a Slytherin stated as he walked out with his buddies.

" _Petrificus Totalus."_ Severus incated. Collin froze still as his friends watched on in fear. Severus slinked over to the group.

"Pray-tell, who could you possibly being referring to?" Severus hissed. Collin stood frozen, his eyes darting back and forth. Severus lifted the charm, "I am waiting Mister Myers."

"Professor Granger, sir." Collin breathed heavily. Severus looked down on the group of five boys.

"Fifty points from Slytherin, for insubordination, Collin. And 40 Points from Slytherin, 10 points from each of you who allowed him to call a superior that horrific slur."

"Sir, from your own house." Collin whined.

Severus' eyes darted to Collin, "Yes, I have no tolerance for such slurs." Severus's head twitched towards the sound of the chimes, "Plus 5 detentions, come with me." Severus grabbed the back of his neck and guided him to the classroom where he would be spending his detentions.

Students were already sitting in the circle, Hermione was finishing setting the chairs and refreshments.

Severus strode in and placed Collin in a seat. "Professor Granger, I have brought you a new member, well for at least the next 5 meetings."

Hermione walked to Severus, and in a low voice, "Severus, this s for students who want to be here. I don't want to force anyone here if they do not want."

"Allow me the floor this evening."

"What?"

"Allow me to speak this evening." Her honey eyes darted back and forth.

"Okay."

Severus stood in the middle. The students went silent. Severus felt his heart race, he was about to be honest. Honest fully. He started to panic as his hands shook. Hermione came up and placed her hand on his shoulder. "This evening will be different. Professor Snape is going to be our speaker this evening. We will be respectful and patient and kind. I know we have not gone through everyone yet, but as a reminder, when we speak our truth, all will gain a better understanding, and one step closer to an ally. Start with telling us your blood status. There is no judgement or stigma." Hermione squeezed his shoulder and took a seat. Severus, found his strength.

"I am a Half-Blood. My father was a muggle and my mother a witch, nee Prince. I became friend with a muggle born witch, who lived close by. She was my first friend. When we came to Hogwarts we were sorted into different houses. Her Gryffindor and I Slytherin. I was sure that was going to be the last I saw of her, however we continued to study together, play games, but as the years went on, she became closer to her Gryffindors, and I suppose I became closer to my Slytherin classmates. Back then, Blood Prejudice was very prevalent, so was bullying.

"One day after and incident between myself and other Gryffindors, I was- I tried to prove myself to my Slytherin classmates, I called my best friend a Mudblood. This was the one and only time I had _ever_ used that word. I saw the light in her eyes fade, and saw the tears that she was fighting so hard to keep back. It killed me to know that I made her feel that way. She was my best friend, I cared for her so deeply and I betrayed her… Just with one, hurtful, ugly term. At it was all because I was trying to prove something to someone else.

"Lil- My friend, would not forgive me, and we drifted further and further apart, until all I had was memories and feelings that would never leave. I made mistakes in my youth that lead me to the Death Eaters, mostly just complacency. I kept quiet and distance, I was tantalize with power, false power. When I was 21, I overheard a prophecy, one that would involve hurting my friend. I did not believe in the blood war, but was merely stuck in it. I went to Dumbledore and begged him to save my friend. I was asked to do something in return. If it was going to save my friend, I was willing to do anything. I became a double agent. Passing information to Dumbledore while also playing along with Death Eaters. I do not tell you this and ask for forgiveness. For those of you who were present during the war, you saw me do horrible things and allow horrible things to unfold. I tell you this now, in hopes you do not make my mistakes." Severus turned to Collin, whose hardened face softened as he listened. "To not use that term, especially if you do not realize the gravity it holds onto the person you are calling."


	11. High: December

**High**

 **December 3rd**

Severus was surprised at what began happening after that night he spoke his truth/ he had feared that he would lose respect, but in fact students were more respectful, less scared, which he was not thrilled about. He now had students asking to stay after class. Again, he hadn't changed just because he was speaking his truth. He was still socially awkward and didn't appreciate students looking to get to know him better. But he did enjoy class time. He didn't feel like students were side-eyeing him all the time and students were no longer too fearful that he may be a death eater looking to raise his own cult.

Hermione, also, saw great results from Severus coming back to the club. This evening's meeting finished with small group discussion, an event that she was sure Severus would be sitting out, but he was there, actually going from group to group talking and asking questions. _Who is this man?_ She thought to herself. Their club time had ended. Hermione and Severus stood by the door saying goodbye to the students. Severus began putting Hermione's classroom back together.

"You know, we can also use my classroom. I have the work benches that can offer better space for activities."

Hermione stopped in shock, "Severus Snape, talking activities and offering his most precious dwelling? Who are you?" Hermione giggled.

"I do have to admit, I am enjoying this." He said without a hint of enthusiasm, but Hermione knew his words were true.

"I am glad to have you back. And I don't know if you saw, but Collin was making friends with a Ravenclaw, muggle-born."

"Yes, I did."

The classroom was cleaned and put back together, but Hermione wasn't ready for Severus to leave. She wanted to ask him things… Last week, Headmistress Mcgonagall announce a staff Christmas Party and that we would all be involved in gift exchange, and Hermiones person was Severus Snape.

"So… Any plans for the rest of the evening?" she began.

"I have about 200 scrolls looming around my desk right now." He answer in him baritone voice. He strolled over to Hermione bats cage. "Already let the out for the evening?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and fell into the closest chair. "They have been gone, for weeks now. I've been to the forbidden forest and cannot find them. I know they are wild and not meant to be kept as pets, but I just wish I knew they were okay." she began tearing up. "God, it seems everything I love never seems to want to stay."

Severus stiffened, he assumed she was talking of Ronald Weasley, he was in fact her inamorato throughout school. To Severus it had always seemed as though Hermione's feelings were stronger than the ones given by Ron, something he himself knew a thing or two.

"I could stand here and tell you, to love one is to allow them to be free, but I really do disdain the sentiment. While they are free, you are trapped under the weight of guilt and regret for giving in too soon."

Hermione watched his figure tensed as he spoke. "Severus, you friend, it was Lily, yes?"

Severus kept his back to her. "You loved her?"

Hermione watched his shoulders rise and fall as he breathed in.

"She was the only happiness I had… and I demolished it. Because I was angry at someone else. I am no better than my fath-" he turned on his heels, "I should leave." He stated fearing what he could say next. He did not wallow, he pushed forward, he was not ready to go back a review the choices of his life.

"I would like it if you stayed. I actually made some of my mothers stew, would you like a bowl?"

Severus looked into Hermione's mind, she was sad, but not heartbroken. She was showing her strength, but knew it was wilting, why?

"Severus!" Hermione snapped. "Please, do not attempt to read me, I am too tired now to keep up the Occlumency. Yes I am sad, it is my father's birthday and I cannot be with him, moreover he doesn't really know who I am. Please stay, but if you attempt to penetrate my mind again so help me." Hermione used her magic to transform one of the desk to a dining table set with white china and lustrous silverware, the table cloth was green, which he found odd and out of place for a Gryffindor.

"I will but tell me one thing…" he waited, and Hermione nodded. "Why green?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, as she was confused by this simplicity of the question. "Green is one of my favorite colors. Green and Violet."

"Very well, let's eat." he offered the chair to her and she sat. he laddled the soup in her bowl. "Might I also ask, why does your father not know you." Severus laddled himself a bowl and sat next to her.

"Before the war, or during the war, I obliviated my parents memories of every having a daughter."

Severus froze before the silver spoon dipped in to the comforting stew. He looked over to her. "You could do that?"

"Yes, I gave them new identities and the idea to move to Australia. After the war I went to them, but I could not break it. They were too far gone by the time I made it back to them."

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked. He was impressed, but surely she must have done her research, magic with the mind is quite extrusive and doesn't heal easily.

"I read of attacks on muggle families, one or two a day, killings of any muggle family in possession of a magic child. I was Harry Potter's best friend. It was going to happen to them sooner or later. I thought I was keeping them safe." he heard the defeat in her voice.

"Of course. I am…. I am very sorry to push." Severus reached his hand out to hers and clasped it. "Hermione, I am truly sorry."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she tried with all of her might to keep them from falling. "Thank you," she whispered to him. The ate in silence, but both happy for the company. Severus downed the rest of his dish.

"Did you like it?" she asked him.

"I did, very nice." he answered.

"Would you like to stay for coffee or tea?" she took the dish from in front of him. She was about to leave the table, but she sat back down, he knew she had something to say. He waited patiently for her to form her thoughts. She fumbled the napkin between her fingers, she was nervous.

"When you are ready, Professor?"

"I am sorry, I-" she sighed, "I was wondering have you heard the latest rumor?" She asked quickly, instantly regretting asking. Severus looked at her trying to guess what exactly she wanted. There are many rumors that float around Hogwarts, most he knew not to trust, but didn't know what she was referring to. "About us." she clarified.

Severus allowed a tinge of a smile to form.

"I know, its ridiculous. I just- You know what never mind." Hermione stood and cleared the plates.

"Collin earned his detention by, well he implied that I was in a better mood because of you, but less decorum."

"Oh."

"He was right, in a way. I will leave you, good evening Professor." And he was gone in a flash. Hermione looked down and smiled to herself.

 **December 19th**

The students were packing to leave for their winter break. Hermione was in the common room checking off the students who will be leaving and staying. To her surprise everyone from Gryffindor would be leaving. "Looks like everyone is set. Go down to the Great Hall, they'll announce when it is time to leave." Hermione walked down with them and was joined by Head of Ravenclaw, Professor Corcoran.

"Ah, good day, Professor."

"Hello." Hermione gave a smile.

"How many of your pupils will be staying for the Holiday?" he asked. He was kind enough, but Hermione often left him with slight small talk. She had a feeling that he liked her, but she knew he was married.

"None, actually."

"By Merlin's beard, All of my flock will be returning home as well. This should leave us sometime to get on a more personal level." He moved in to whisper the last part. His breath hung to her face, smell of coffee and tobacco.

"Of course, Professor. I look very much forward to meeting your wife, will she be joining the party Christmas Eve?" Hermione smiled, Wendell Corcoran's face fell, finally defeated, she thought.

"Yes, but she will be no worry, in bed by 9, you see."

"And I am sure, you, a most doting husband will follow, good day Professor." Hermione picked up her pace as she continued to the hall. She peered to the front of the room, Severus was there sipping a cup of coffee. She turned back and saw that Wendell was still hot on her tail, she was not going to risk another awkward run in.

"Keep me distracted." She ordered Severus once she reached the seat next to him.

"Excuse me?" he drawled.

"Professor Corcoran, I am trying to be persuaded into becoming his mistress."

"Ah yes, former big man on campus, come to relive his glory days."

"Repulsive." Hermione gagged. "I prefer my suitors to have more in their head."

"Ah, that is why you were so fond of Weasley, because of his quick wit and skillful raconteurs."

"Shut up." she smiled. Severus quite liked making her smile.

"This would be a most amusing union. Mistress Hermione, siren of dim witts."

"Well, looks like you enjoy my company as well, dim witt."

"I merely enjoy the sight of you embarrassing yourself. Over and over again."

"Professor Snape, good day." Professor Corcoran approached them.

"Wendell." he greeted with disdain.

"Hermione, I would really appreciate sometime to talk more with you." Wendell tipped toed his fingers closer to her hand, to which Hermione hid them under the table.

"Be careful Wendell, you know how quickly rumors form here."

"Oh I'll take my chances."

"One rumor, you must have heard, is that Professor Granger and I are romantically involved."

Wendell laughed deeply, "Which is obviously a lie. A beauty falling for a dungeon bat, an old one at that."

"A lie, sir? Hear it from the source, stay away from her. She is being quite polite now, but I must warn you, my woman has a dark side." Severus stood and loomed over him. Wendell gulped.

"Well..I...I must…" Wendell stuttered

"Please do not let us keep you." Severus sat back down.

Hermione could not help but to watch on, as this unfolded before her.

"I apologize Hermione."

" _Your Woman?"_ she giggled.

"If you were only so lucky." he drawled.

"Hmm? Maybe one day I might be." Hermione stood and walked from the room.

Severus stayed sipping on his coffee, smirking to himself.

 **December 24th**

Hermione finished wrapping Severus' gift. She had really outdone herself this time, she patted herself on the back. She had spent the last week in the Room of Requirement looking for it. Hermione went to her closet and picked out a brocade skirt in green and a white button up with lace overlay. Hermione passed her mirror and caught glimpse of her wild hair spinging out left and right.

"Oh, god, no not today." She quickly went through her belongings, looking for Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She quickly shook the bottle to her opening hand, but nothing came. "Oh no, no, no." She paced the room trying to think of a solution, her hair would become more and more unruly, not even charms could settle her hair. She would have to leave her room and go get Severus, hopefully, unseen by anyone else.

She made it to his door, and quickly knocked, a moment later he swung the door open. Her look at her, she was dressed in a black sweater covering a lace wite tank top and jeans, his eyes slowly grazed over her breast, they were more exposed than other times he sees her, then her hair.

"What the hell is happening to your head?" he asked.

"Shut up," she pushed her way into the room, "You don't happen to have any Sleekeazy's?" she asked in a more sweet tone.

"What you see before you is perfection, no potion needed here." He said as he waved over himself like a prize on stage.

"Oh, _brewer of glory and fame, blah, blah, blah._ May I have access to your stores to brew some. I just need a little."

"Hmm, your hair tells me otherwise, but yes, you may. I am going to take a shower." Hermione froze, she was thinking about him naked, she blushed.

She entered his stores ad looked for the ingredients, She heard the water turn on, she bit her lip. _He would be shedding his clothes, now._ She thought, but scolded herself. "Calm it down, Hermione." she said aloud. Hermione tried her best to keep focused on her brewing, but her mind kept leading her towards wondering what he looked liked naked, was there hair? How big? "Okay, stop!" she scolded herself.

"Stop what?" she heard behind her.

"Oh, I.. I was just timing myself to get this done." She turned towards him. His hair was still wet dangling in his face, he was in a black button up shirt, the two top buttons still undone. Black trousers, no socks or shoes. She stared at his feet, her mouth went dry, but felt her tougne dance across her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I just.." she blushed, "I have never seen you so casual."

"How did your potion come out?" he asked.

"You tell me." Hermione took a handful and smoothed it in her hair. Instantly, her wild mane turned soft and romantic. "How do I look?"

Severus stood frozen with a lump in his throat.

"Prefer the wild mane?" she answered for him.

"Well, it does suit you better, lioness." he smirked.

The party began, Severus stood off to the side with Hagrid. He looked over to the door each time the door opened, hoping it was Hermione.

"Waitin' on someone, Severus?"

"Not of your concern, Hagrid." Hagrid laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Same ole Snape, eh?"

Severus didn't hear a word, the door opened and there she was. Hair still down, she radiated in the green skirt.

"Severus! Hagrid! I didn't know you were friends."

"We're not." they said in unison.

"Oh, well Happy Christmas Hagrid." Hermione handed him a gold bag.

"Thank ye, Mione." hagrid pulled out an orb, As he peered into it he saw him. "That's not…"

"Yes, Norbert. I placed a link so you can see what he is up to. Last year I went to Romania and Charlie helped me."

"Oh Mione!" the giant hugged her, "Hey, Wendell, remember me tellin' ya I had a Dragon, well lookie here!" Hagrid scurried off.

"So, Hagrid was your Secret Santa?" Severus asked.

"No, I haven't given my person their gift yet." she smiled, "You?"

"Not yet, later, after the party I will." he smirked.

"Would you like some punch? I heard it is extra lively tonight."

"Allow me." Severus sauntered away to fetch some drinks.

Hermione straightened herself out. She was nervous. She made a decision, one she hoped that it would be as she pictured.

"Here you are." Severus handed her the drink.

"Thank you. Nice Party?"

"Rather dull, as most of these are."

"Oh, so you think they'll miss us if we slip out for a bit?"

"Us? As in…"

"Yes. Me and you." her voice went husky, Severus knees weakened.

"Lead the way."

Hermione took his hand and they snuck from the room. They walked silently down the hall past her classroom.

"Actually before we.. Can we stop off in your classroom?"

Hermione turned a faced him, she giggled, "Yes."

Severus opened the door for her and they walked into the darkened classroom.

"I was your secret santa." he stated plainly.

"Oh?"

Severus walked over to the bats caged and pulled off the cover, and there in the cage was Atlas and Hala. Hermione gasped bringing her hands to cover her lips.

"How? Where did you find them?" she allowed tears fall from her eyes.

"Hala, was trapped in a snare. I found Atlas because he was circling above, he didn't want to leave her."

"Oh Severus, this is the best gift. Thank you." Hermione went to hug him, He tensed up but quickly relaxed in her embrace. Hermione leaned up and kissed his creek. "Thank you." They stood for a while longer in each others arms.

"Come, now for your present." she took his hand and lead him to the Seventh Floor, Room of Requirement. They entered the room and in the middle was a table with a small box wrapped in black with a green bow.

"For you." she ushered him forth.

Severus unwrapped the gift, it was his old Advanced Potions book, but changed.

"I uh, redid the binding and added more pages for your notes."

"I haven't seen this book in years."

"Yes, I remember when Harry had it, it was filled with techniques that only a true master would know. I read some you know…"

"My notes?"

"Yes… You are quite brilliant."

"You say that like a surprise."

Hermione stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. "Not surprised.. Fascinated." she said as a whisper. She leaned up again and kissed his lips. It was a better than she could have imagined. Severus dropped the book on the table and wrapped his arms around her.

Behind them formed a bed, Severus turned to look.

"Tired?" he smirked.

"Quite the opposite, actually." she hummed.


End file.
